I Just Can't Live Without You
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape.He had everything;fangirls,concerts,ext.The only thing: He's in love with his older brother.To cover it up he's a slut behind the scenes.What happens when Itachi finds out everything? Yaoi,incest,Sasuke's POV
1. Understanding

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

**Okay, gomen for not updating anything in a long while, it's just been that I've been busy with other stuff and now I have a lot more free time now that I have 2 weeks off for Holiday vacation!! sooo... yeah.... Other then that, I have no idea where the idea of this story came from. Honestly. It was just something like completely random and that I thought of while listening to Earthquake by Family Force 5, Mastermind by Mindless Self Indulgence, Always by Saliva (the title is a verse from the song),and Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence. Okay, well, maybe I do know where I got the idea from...**

**-_e...yeah.....**

**Neway, I dunno how long it will be until I update this again... I'm kinda random like that...**

**Sasuke- we know that...**

**Daisy- That's not nice, SasUKE!**

**Itachi-hehehe... see, it _is_ fun calling otouto that..**

**Daisy- yes, but my nickname for you is better!!**

**Itachi- What's my nickname?**

**Daisy-Guess**

**Sasuke- I KNOW!!! _IT_achi**

**Daisy and Itachi- e_o**

**Daisy- *coughs to cover up laughter* nuuuu.... guess again...**

**Itachi- Oh god, don't let it be what I think it is.....**

**Daisy-YEP!**

**Neji- Is it dumbass?**

**Daisy-nope, but close!**

**Itachi-.......  
**

**Sasuke- Uhh, Neji? **

**Neji-yeah**

**Itachi-.....  
**

**Sasuke-when did you get here?**

**Itachi- he's always been here, foolish little brother.**

**Daisy- just guess the name already so we don't waste any more of my reader's time!**

**Itachi- Just fucking tell us already**

**Sasuke and Neji- SINCE WHEN DO YOU CUSS?!?!**

**Daisy- *shrugs* He cusses when he's annoyed.**

**Itachi-*nods* **

**Daisy- Oh yeah, and his nickname is Weasal.**

**everyone 'sides Daisy gets anime tear drop***

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything, but if I did, there would be a lot of yaoi and incest involved. But, I'm getting a Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, and Deidara plushie for Christmas!!**

**Ahem, any who! On wif ze story thingy!**

**Oh, and Sasuke's 13 and Itachi's 16! (hehehehe....)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Understanding  
**

I really don't like Mondays. They are an excuse to go to do whatever the hell that you're boss-or, in my case, manager- tells you to do. Like go into work, at 5 in the morning. And if that wasn't enough, I had a hangover from last night. Yeah, I was underage, but who gives a shit? Not me, an Uchiha. Uchihas' don't give a damn about anything. But, I was the exception on some things. I tired to not care, to not get all emotional. So, I could be like Itachi. All throughout my childhood, that's all I ever wanted; to be like Itachi.

But, that aside, I am now out the studio, with my band, **Suicidal Ducktape**, practicing the same song for the past 2 hours. "Okay, once more." Kakashi, our manager, told us. I sighed irritatedly, but did as I was told. I started to play on my guitar, and started to sing. Naruto started to play as well.  
"**Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet**."

Gaara started on the drums, Neji just laid back, not playing on the keyboard, Lily started on her guitar, and Itachi played bass guitar.

"**Every roommate kept awake. By every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get. But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it...**" The tempo sped up and Itachi got ready for his place as to help me with back-up singing, as well as guitar, standing next to me. (Okay, that's a little confusing...)

"**I hate everything about you.  
Why.... do I... love you?!  
I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you**

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you-**"

"Stop." Kakashi commanded on the other side of the glass window, through the microphone. Everyone stopped playing, unhappily. "What is it now Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto whined. I hit him upside the head. "What was the for teme?!" Naruto yelled at me, holding his head. "Hn. Dobe." Was all I said. I loved getting Naruto all agitated and annoyed. It was fun mentally screwing people up. But, I was getting annoyed as well. My headache and nausea didn't help either. But, being the patient Uchiha I was, I didn't say anything. I knew better. Or, I guess not.

"Are we almost done?" I growled. So much for having patience. My head was throbbing painfully. Itachi chuckled. Kakashi sighed. "Fine. You all may take a 2 hour break. Come back around noon at the latest." Everyone sighed happily and Naruto jumped up and yelled out something random, like always. I took my guitar over to it's black case. It had a blood red eye that I drew on it, along with our logo for our band, Suicidal Ducktape. I can't even remember who came up with the name, it just sorta happened one day, like the band. One day in grade school, we kind of just became friends. Gaara and I pretty much were always friends because of our similar backgrounds. Neji and me were gay, so we got along pretty well. Naruto had always been so cheerful and pushy, and so when he saw me, moody, depressive and emo because of the Uchiha Massacre, he wanted to make me smile and help me so badly. Just like how I was with Itachi.

I needed his attention, more then anything else, even now. Though, I try to hide it. I don't know why, but I always did need it. It made me feel bubbly inside whenever I got his praise or aknowlagement. It made me happy to no end. I liked feeling that way, so I tried to do my best to get it. Before long, I craved for it. But, it wasn't just his words and attention I craved. I wanted him to touch me. Not in a sick or perverted way, but like brothers. When I was a lot younger, I used to sneak into his room at night and go into his room. He always waited up for me, and when I came, we snuggled and eventually falling asleep. I always fell asleep with a smile on my face.

But, around my 11th birthday, that all changed. Itachi became more like... I don't know how to describe it.. He just, like.... became _detached_, pretty much. He barely talked anymore, he always had a dead look in his eyes, and he always seemed to be dreading something. I was the only one who could make him smile anymore. Whenever I smiled, his eyes lit up and glittered, so I smiled more. At least, I tried to.

Around my 12th birthday, I realized something very important. I was in love with Itachi. Not in a brotherly way. I think I had always knew deep down and I loved him more than I should. How'd I realize this? Well, Gaara pointed it out to me. He said that I was really happy and bubbly whenever Itachi was near. It was like seeing a lovesick teenage girl with her obsession. I shook my head and said no, that couldn't be right. I already knew that I was gay, but I wasn't incestive.... was I? It took about a month for me to realize and for it to sunk in. Gaara didn't tell anyone else this fact. It was our secret. I couldn't tell anyone else it. My dad was always excepting too much of us already, so I could never tell him. I thought about telling my mom, but that was a no. She wouldn't really approve. Fuck, neither of them knew that I was gay. Itachi did though. He didn't really care, he just supported me.

A week after my 12th birthday, I found my whole family dead. And when I mean my whole family, I literally mean my _**WHOLE**_ family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and most of all, mom and dad. I was walking home from school and Itachi stayed home because he was sick with the flu. I walked in through my gate to find bodies everywhere: bloody aunts and cousins acorss the lawn, my uncle had kunais in his throat and he was by the front door, they were all dead. This scared me to fucking hell. All thoughts about Itachi came at me at once. Thoughts like _'Where was he?' _and _'Is he dead or hurt?'_ were in my head and made my tearing as I opened the front door. I walked in to find my mother and father, dead and bloody, in a pile. My nii-san was no where to be found. I called out to him, frantically. "ANIKI?! Aniki oh god, where are you?" I searched everywhere, trying to find him. When I couldn't, I ran to my room, locked the door, and called 911. I told them what had happened and that I couldn't find my older brother. They said to remain calm and that they would be sending people ASAP. I said okay and told them where I lived, the Uchiha Estate. We were wealthy, so we had our own estate. It has been passed down from generation to generation. So, because of this, Itachi or I, would own it. I pressed the off button on my cell and just looked at it. All thoughts of my love being dead came to me at once, and I broke down and cried. It felt like forever until I stopped. The people did not come yet, so I put down my phone on dresser and pulled out my Ipod to calm me down, though I was still sniffling. I listened to the first song of my black Ipod Nano that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. I sang along with it.

**Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove**

**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won**

**Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose**

**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won...  
**

I don't know why, but I liked this song a lot. Itachi once made this his ringtone for me. But, he changed it to Earthquake by Family Force 5.

I suddenly sat up from where I was on my bed. I could call Aniki's phone!! I quickly grabbed my cell and held down the "2" button, which was the shortcut to his phone. I heard his ringtone in another room.

**GET DOWN!!!!**

**I saw shawty dancin' on the floor  
I'm kind of nervous to approach her though  
He's so stylish like a supermodel  
Should I meet him (Yes I think you oughta)**

**  
The needle dropped  
My track was hot  
We began to rock  
Our eyes were locked**

I got up from my bed and followed the sound, out of my room.

**  
I LUV UR SONG  
Yeah boy sing along  
He said DJ's MAKE MY HEARTACHE  
I said Baby watch the place shake like an Earthquake**

I followed the song into Aniki's room. I waited for him to pick up. I walked aways from his door, right next to a window. It had started raining.

**Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake**

It was then that I heard him softly singing the song. I almost cried from the amount of relief that washed over me.

**10.0 on the richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move ur tail  
Bout that time my people all were quakin'  
Another 10.0 was in the ma-**

"Otouto..."

I almost cried. **Almost.**

"Aniki, you're safe.." My voice cracked.

"Yes, I am. Why? Where are you?"

"Guess." I could tell his eyes widened from the tone of his voice. Why?

"You're here?" I nodded dumbly. He couldn't see me through the phone....duh..

"Hai." I heard the sirens of firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars coming from down the road. He must've hear them too.

"Come into my room. **Now.** " His tone slightly surprised me. Was he mad at me?

"Yes, Aniki."

I shut my phone and ran into the raven's room. I opened the door and let myself in. Itachi was laying on his bed, facing me. I ran to him and cried. "They are all dead, 'niki! There was so many bodies!" He held me closer and I clung onto him, crying. I heard someone break down the door downstairs and call up to us. Itachi yelled back, but kept me close still. I looked around the room and noticed how dark and black everything was. It was incredibly... _emo_, for lack of a better word. I also noticed that under his bed, lay bloody clothes and bloody kunais, throwing stars, and a katana. I suspected that Itachi had killed them. Who else would've done it? They pushed Itachi too far, and he slaughtered our whole family, except me and him.

I didn't hate him for it. Fuck no. I could never hate Itachi. But, I didn't want to believe it. But, who else could've done it? The evidence was all right there. I was scared of Itachi right then. He could've easily killed me as well. But... he didn't... Did that mean he loves me more? Or, did he deliberately want to hurt me? I heard knocking on the door, Itachi answered it, we were taken to some place by some person, and it was all pretty much confusing and blurry after that. The next thing I remember, we were back at the mansion, and Itachi was helping me learn how to play guitar and it was a month later. Weird. But, whatever. Dwelling in the past makes me too emo depressive, so I try not to do it so often. Which, in fact, is rather hard because of the nightmares I always had. But, our whole band has issues, so nothing too abnormal.

See, Gaara and Naruto have split personalities.

Gaara is usually somewhat nice and emo. His other side, Subaku, is totally bloody thirsty and homicidal and a guy. He's got in juvi plenty of times because of it. But, Subaku only comes out when Gaara's drunk, asleep, or really pisses, which doesn't happen too often anymore. Plus, Gaara is an insomniac because of Subaku, so he is really fucked up.

Naruto's other side is homicidal, but motherly. She's called Kyuubi. She's comes out when he's drunk, sad, or completely pissed off. He doesn't really pissed off too much. He's an orphan, so being sad is an always thing, and he rarely ever gets drunk. When Kyuubi comes off, she either wrecks havoc, or is incredibly sweet and protective. She's completely random about it though, so you never know which one is going to come out.

Neji is a cross-dresser and he is in love with his cousin, Hinata. He looks so much like a girl, you wouldn't know he was a guy until he thoroughly convinced you.

Itachi, my older brother, is just... Itachi. He listens to emo depressive (Daisy- I love that word for some reason... xD) and he's in a gang called Akatsuki. He likes to poke my forehead and call me otouto a lot.

There's also Lily and Kakashi.

Kakashi used to be our teacher in grade school, but now he's our manager, as well as best friend. The only problem is that he liked to read pron books call Ichi Ichi Paradise, or something like that. He also at least has one of them on hand.

Lily is the most caring person in the world, depsite what's she been through. She and Gaara are the only people who know about my past and the situation with Itachi. She just transferred here, from an unknown place because of her drunken, abusive parents. She doesn't really like talking about them, but when she does, they are all bad things. She said that her dad drank all the time and that he made her take cold showers and he watched her. She also has a split personality named Dark. Dark is the slutty side of Lily. She just recently got discovered, but she hasn't gone to the doctor because of financial reasons. So far as we know, Dark only comes out when Lily gets at least semi-drunk, to the point of her being flushed. Lily always makes me and Itachi bentos and dangos everyday. She's just a really sweet person, most of the time. But, if you mess with someone she deeply cares about, then she gets really pissed and her naturally silver hair turns a slightly firey red color, for reasons that even scientists can't figure out.

Then, there's me. I'm gay, emo, I like to cross-dress, and I'm in love with my older brother. On top of that, I get drunk at teenage parties and whore myself out. I only have sex with other people to cover up the fact that I'm in love with Itachi. But, no on seems to understand that. Except for Gaara and Lily, who hate that I do that. I guess they don't understand fully. But it made perfect sense in my head.

I sighed and set down my black and red guitar, so I could open up my case. I had a feeling that today would be different. I put my guitar in it's case and walked over to Lily, who had dangos for everyone. My head still hurt a bit, but I was feeling slightly better. I did my normal fake smile and took one. The only person who seemed to notice that I don't honestly smile unless I'm alone with Itachi, is Gaara. Lily notices it to, it just that she doesn't do anything about it. She doesn't want to notice it. I guess she wants me to be happy. Like everyone else in the world. I grabbed a dango for Itachi and headed over to where he was closing his case. "Here ya go, Itachi." I handed it to him. He took it and murmured thanks. I suddenly remembered something. I was throwing an alcohol party. I knew they couldn't drink, but they could at least come. "Hey, everyone!" I yelled. Neji, Hinata-who had just come in the room, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura-just came in the room as well, Lily, and Kakashi looked over at me. "I'm hosting a sex party at my house, so come and bring lots of alcohol and be in a slutty outfit. Bring anyone and everyone you can!" I announced. Itachi rolled his eyes and everyone else just started talking about it. No one knew what I was really planning.\

* * *

**okay, so how'd you like it?**

**I think I was rambling too much...**

**Oh well...**

**OMG, what's Sasu planning? Is it something seductive? Why is he planning it?!?**

**Only I know!**

**MWHAHAHA**

**Woot! An OC! I made her pretty much like another character from another story I'm making!!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa......... ha.... haha....heh....  
**

**Itachi- You scare even me sometimes...**

**Daisy- Merah, but you guys love me......right?!?!?!?**

**Itachi and Sasuke- Duh.**

**Daisy- YAYNESS!! I'm loved *tears***

**Itachi- *runs over and hugs Daisy***

**Daisy- *thinking that Itachi is OOC, but dismisses it* I WUV YOU WEASAL-CHAN!**

**Itachi- *eye twiches at nickname***

**Sasuke- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! You just got burned BIOTCH! *does head thing and snap thingy***

**Itachi and Daisy- I never.. _EVER_ want to see you do that again... that was horrible.... *both shudders***

**0_0**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	2. The Preperation

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

Sorry for not updating this story, it's just I've been grounded for forever recently and I snuck on the computer really late at night to get this done!

SSHHHH!!!! You didn't hear anything!!

*shifty eyes*

...........NEWAY!.........

Heheheee.....

Thank you everyone who reviewed my story so far!

^_^

Yeah, I'm feeling bubbly today... you can probably tell..

Itachi-oh god, please don't turn into a fangirl

Daisy-*glompss Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, and Sasori* MWHAHAAHAHA

Everyone-NUUUUUU!!!!!!

roflmao!  
well, on to the story!  
mwhaha  
Okay,the peoples are the same age!

WARNING~ Contains **A LOT** of cussing!!! and self-injury! and rape lemons!! (well, I guess it's a form of rape.... you'll see...) and lots of lyrics, only because I like these songs, and it fits well with the story!

No likey, no ready!

okay, and _**x/--/o/--/x **_means a time skip, usually it has something to identify how long between it, like:

_**x/--/o/--/x **3 hours later __**x/--/o/--/x**_

......yeah.....

oh, and there probably won't be any flashbacks this chapter... I said probably... I dunno... -_-"

Lol and Lily is the same age as everyone else. She has naturally long silver-gray hair that she likes to put up in pig-taills and she has bright purple eyes. Whenever you get her pissed, her eyes change to blood red and her hair color tints a red. No one knows how she can do that. Not even me... o_O --- Isn't that CUUUUTE!?!?!?! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Preperation  
**

I got in my brother's car after I announced the party. I didn't know why the hell I was planning this party, I just was. But, there was going to be drinking, sex, and really hot guys there, so I would have fun at least.

I turned on the car and turned on the radio to 101.1. (Where I live, it's the rock station.) One of my favorite songs came on, so I turned it up and listened to it while Itachi was talking on his phone to his boyfriend, Deidara. I started to sing along with song after a while. I really liked this song, so I knew every word.

**I feel irrational**

**So confrontational**

**To tell the truth I am**

**Getting away with murder**

It isn't possible

**To never tell the truth**

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

_'Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I murdered someone? Would I get away with it since I'm famous, or would I get arrested? What if I covered it up really good? Hm.. Wait, THE **HELL** AM I THINKING?! Am I really thinking about killing someone? Maybe I should ask Aniki....He killed out whole family, didn't he?... I mean, I saw the bloody clothes under his bed... Wait... 0_0 Maybe the only reason that he had blood on his clothes was because he does the same thing I do... Maybe he used to cut himself too.... Maybe he still does it... Wait, where I am going with this?'_ I thought, shaking my head. I pushed up my black hoodie that I always wore to hide the cuts and looked at my arm. It was bloody, which meant that my cuts had opened up. My eyes went wide. I felt fear and anxiety strike through me. _'FUCK!'_ I thought over and over inside my head. I looked out the back window to see Itachi still on the phone.

**I drink my drink and I don't even want to**

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

I never look back cause I don't even want to

And I don't need to

Because I'm getting away with murder

I sighed in relief. _'Good, he's distracted for now.'_ I looked around his car for napkins and the first aid box that he always kept in his car. On top of being whatever he was, he also had OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and he **HAD **to keep everything a certain way. That, and he was a major clean freak._ 'Even with his bad things, I love him the way he is. I wonder is that's true love.' _I thought while looking for something to cover up the bleeding. As soon as I found a bandage wrap, I wrapped it around my arm so it covered them. I sighed and pulled down my shirt sleeve again. I looked back out the window and saw Itachi coming to the car. _'Finally.'_ I thought, and looked out the window, listening to Crawling by Three Days Grace. Itachi opened the car door and slid gracefully in. "Ready to go, Otouto?" Itachi asked me. If voices could be touched, his would be a velvety-rough. It was heavenly, above all else. My mind started to wonder what his voice could be saying.. as he thrust in and out of... _'No Sasuke! Bad! No more thinking those thoughts.. as least not within his presence!!'_ I mentally hit and shook myself. "Yeah, nii-san. I'm ready, let's go." I replied. With that, Itachi turned the radio up as Earthquake by Family Force 5 came on, and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving me to my thoughts until we got home.

**GET DOWN!!!!**

I saw shawty dancin' on the floor  
I'm kind of nervous to approach her though  
she's so stylish like a supermodel  
Should I meet her (Yes I think you oughta)

The needle dropped  
My track was hot  
we began to rock  
Our eyes were locked

I sung along with it all the way home.

* * *

**0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0**

I walked inside the house that Itachi and I shared-because I wasn't old enough to live by myself- and walked up to my room. I set my bag and guitar case down on my bed, and grabbed my Ipod from the dresser that was beside my bed. _'It was also one of the desks that Neji has turned me over and I was in my whore-y moods, and Itachi either wasn't home or he was downstairs with Deidara (can't remember), but he just fucked me like that. And I was willing too, but FUCK! did it hurt!!!' _I thought, not really paying attention as I put on my headphones. If you have ever been fucked facing the sharp side of a desk, you would know what I'm talk about. Listening to my Ipod, I got out the lust of stuff I was suppose to do and get for my party. There would be strip dancers, strip poles, go-go dancers, pole dancers, _**LOTS**_ of alcohol, and other things that a club slash bar would have. _'Am I forgetting anything....? I don't think so... but it feels like I am.. Hmm... Weird.. Oh yeah! I forgot about Itachi! What part of this would he have in? What would he do at my party? Would he join or be the asexual, people-hating, sexy person he always is?'_ I sghed. This was going to be fun, but it took too much planning for me. My phone rang suddenly and by the ringtone, I already knew who it was.

**_ I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it on! I wanna make you horny, but I can't get it u-_**

"What's up?"

"Nothing much....."

"What'd you want?"

"_I have a package that needs to be delivered._" I sighed. Code for: he wants me, or rather my **services**.

"Coming, let me just finish up what I'm doing and I'll get ready and go."

"Alright, hurry up then."

"I will. Bye."

"See you soon." He hung up.

I shivered. _'Why do I do this again?'_ I took off my head phones and called everyone. Lily said that she'd get everything ready after I told her my arrangement with Neji. "Thanks a lot, Lillers." I could hear her sighed softly before giggling. "Eh, no problem. Ne, Sasuke?" She asked. "Hmm?" "Why do you-... Nevermind. Anyway, you owe me for this, _Shadow._" She giggled again. I rolled my eyes. That was my nickname for whenever I went in to do jobs like this.

Gaara came up with it because I wore too much eyeshadow once and I looked really emo-as he put it- so that came as a nickname. Everyone calls me it as my stage name now; _Shadow of the Day._ Mostly just Shadow though. I have the worst one. Gaara's is _Subaku no Gaara,_ meaning Gaara of the Sand. Naruto is _Kyuubi_ and Lily is _Tsukiyomi_. Neji is _Luna_, my nickname for him because when I was drunk, I apparently said that he was as pretty and mysterious as the moon, hence the name. Itachi is called _Sharingan_, for reasons no one knows. Kakashi-sensei's name is weirder as well. No one knows how he got it- _The Copy-Cat Ninja_, or Ninja, for short.

"Well, have fun with Luna. Wear protection." She hung up.I glared at the phone, wishing that it would burst into flames by the sheer force of it. I got up from my bed, walked to my closet, and opened it up.

I pushed aside the "regular" clothes, and pulled out my "special times" clothes. I picked black tank top that cut off at the middle of my torso, with the words _Sperm Dumpster_ written on in blood-red glitter; a netted over-shirt that hung off my shoulder; a black, fluffy mini skirt with blood-red lining; black netted tights; black high-heel stelletto boots; and a long-haired, black wig with emo-styled, cut off bangs. I put it all in my black Emily the Strange backpack and slung it around my shoulder, grabbing my black Sony Ericsson Walker W350 (Daisy- Omg! I got one for christmas! Eeeep! It plays music!! xD...lol) while walking out of my room, closing the door behind me. I put my cell phone in my tight, black, back jeans pocket. I walked over to Itachi's door and knocked on it.

"Come in, Otouto," was the reply from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked into my older brother's room. I tried not to stare at him, but DAMMIT! I have a very sexy brother! (Daisy- yes, yes you do.) "Hey nii-san, I'm going over to Neji's house. We need to work on a project for school," I lied. Itachi didn't look up from where he was reading a manga called, "To-LOVE-ru" on his bed, but he did nod. "Okay. Hey, isn't Neji-kun that cross-dresser that you used to always hang out with when you were younger, from our band?" I nodded. _'And on of the people I whore myself out to almost everyday.'_ I added, but didn't voice.

Itachi didn't know about my other lifestyle. He couldn't know, because then he would start asking why in the good god that I would do that. And then I'd have to tell him that because he is so sexy and nice and perfect that I fell in love with him. He would surely hate me, if not for that reason, then for the fact that I whore myself out. He always said that the body was never something to take advantage of. And I was letting everyone who wanted to, do exactly that: not only taking advantage of my body, but also ravishing it. And I actaully liked it. Not because it was just mindless sex, but because not only was it releasing me of my hormonal sexual frustration, but in the middle or it all, I forget it was Neji's or a stranger's hands that were on me; kissing me, stroking me, making me scream their name. I imagined it being Itachi touching me in places that you mom and/or dad told you were 'for your eyes only. no one should be touching you there. Especially a family member.' But, me being without any paternal (I think? Well, the kind of "parents" that raise you) parents, I didn't learn that. I just thought that it was okay, but still forbidden. Itachi snapped me out of my inner monolouge.

"Whatever. You just hang out with him, Otouto. Just be back in time for lunch. We still have to go back." I groaned. "But Itaaaaaachiiiii-niiiiiiii!!" I whined. Itachi rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of '5-year-old' or such. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked up at me. "Fine. But if Kakashi-sensei yells at us and gets me in trouble, then it's your fault." I grinned and leapt at him on the bed to hug him. I nuzzled his chest and sighed happily. Little brother are suppose to be cuddly right? RIGHT?!?!? (Daisy- o_o' heheheh.. yeah sure whatever.) Itachi froze up for a second, suprised at my unnecessary and unplanned reaction, but then he hugged back. He pat my head before shoving me off.

"Your welcome. Now go to Luna-fag's house before he calls you whining." Itachi said, going back to reading his manga again. I got up and looked at the manga he was reading. I was slightly suprised. "Ne, Aniki, why do you read this kind of thing? I thought you like yaoi and yuri, not regular boy-girl couples." I asked. I was trying to buy time, because honestly, I didn't want to get willingly raped today. Itachi rasied an eyebrow. "You know too much about my, Otouto." Itachi chuckled. I blsuhed slightly, but covered it up with a scowl. Itachi, who knew that I didn't know that he saw me blush, laughed and kissed my cheek. "You're cute when you blush, Otouto." I blushed red. _'Omg! HE SAW THAT?!?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE KISSING-ME-ON-THE-CHEEK and CALLING ME CUTE THINGY?! I like that you baka! Stop iiiiiiiit!!'_ I pleaded with whatever god there was to not let my body react to this simple kissing on the cheek. Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment before stroking my cheek. "You're so pale. Have you eaten enough, Otouto? You look so skinny." Itachi commented, brushing his hands on my neck and collar bone as I resisted the erge to moan. Dammit! My phone rang, meaning that Neji txted me. I groaned and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket.

_**Hurry the fuck up, Shadow.**_

_**Neji **_

I mentally groaned and smiled up at Itachi. " 'Bye nii-san." I kissed him on the forehead and left his bedroom. I snickered when I saw him blush slightly. _'The hell? Did the famous Uchiha Itachi actually blush?!!*dramatic gasp*'_ "Bye Otouto, have fun! Call me if you need me to pick you up or anything!" Itachi called from his bedroom. "I will. I have my cell on me. Love you, 'bye!" I called back. "Love you too, 'bye." I strolled down the stairs and opened the door. Closing the door behind me, I turned on my music, slung my bag around my shoulder, and walked down the 2 blocks to Neji's house, to my awaiting doom.

* * *

**0xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx0**

It didn't take me that long to get to his house. When I got there, I opened the door and walked straight in, knowing that no one else was home. Neji lived alone, like Gaara, because his parents hated him because they were homophobes and found out he was gay, not to mention incestive, like me; he was in love with his cousin, Hinata, who was in love with Naruto, who was in love with Sakura, who is in love with me, who is in love with Itachi, who is asexual, even if he has a boyfriend. A long line of loves. But you know something that doesn't make sense in my head? If Neji is gay, then why does he love Hinata? Seriously, he likes fucking men (I know, I'm one of them), yet he is utterly in love with Hinata! The hell is that about?!

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to his room, but turned into the bathroom instead. I closed the door a little and dropped my bag. I opened it to reveal my items and put on my skirt, tank, and everything else. I fixed everything so it was just right and then got out my make-up bag. I've been doing this for so long, that getting ready for people to fuck me comes like second nature to me now. It doesn't really bother me anymore that I'm cross-dressing for my best friend, or a stranger, to screw me. I put on black eye liner, blood-red and sparkly eye shadow, black lipstick, and brushed my teeth. I took out a stick of gum and chewed it. I fixed my wig and gently fit it on my raven hair, adjusting it to make it look right and hot. I sprayed some TOMMY cologne and walked out of the bathroom and into Neji's bedroom. I looked at my arm to see that I still had the bandage there. Neji, Gaara, and Lily knew I cut myself, so it was okay.

I sighed and put on my seductive smirk as I walked into Neji's room. Neji was laying on the bed, in his boxers, listening to Get it Up, by Mindless Self Indulgence. I almost laughed because that was my ringtone for him. He changed to the song once he heard me come in.

**You let me violate you, **

**you let me desecrate you.**

**You let me penetrate you, **

**you let me complicate you.**

I strolled over to his bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. I smirked seductively and dipped my hips, already feeling his erection. "Aren't I suppose to be on top?" Neji smirked, flipping us over so that he was straddling my waist. I smirked, already used to this. We would fool around a bit, make-out, give each other blow jobs, and then have sex. I knew the cycle all too well.

**Help me, I broke apart my inside. **

**Help me, I've got no soul to sell.**

**Help me, the only thing that works for me.**

**Help m,e get away from myself.**

I pulled Neji down for a kiss. Without any questioning, we both used tongue. I couled tell that he was getting impatient with our games, since he kept humping me. I moaned, my newly-hardened erection met his. I humped him back, wanting to get his over and done with. I had a party I needed to be planning. Plus, sex could take forever! Our erections created friction between us, making us moan. "Let's... get this... over...with!" I growled in between moans. I shoved his boxers down and released his hair from the hair tie, making it cascade over his shoulders. I looked at him in awe before I felt him pull down my skirt. He looked up at me. He looked like an angel. "If I wasn't already in love with another person, I would've been falling in love with you." I mumbled. I hadn't realized that I said that, until Neji came closer to my ear and licked the shell. "I'm already _**fucking**_ you, isn't that enough?" He purred. I shivered and bucked my hips. I wanted him inside me, and he knew it.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**I want to feel you from the inside**

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

The song just made me even more turned on, and Neji knew it. He always knew how to turn me on. Huh, my best friend knows how to turn me on. That's kinda akwardly weird..

I bucked my hips again, wanting to feel friction. Slowly and tauntilizing, he took off all my clothe, kissing me passionately with raw lust everytime he took off something. He postioned himself at my enterence. "Please... Just do it." I whispered. "Don't expect me to be gentle." He replied, kissing me again. "I never do." I whispered so lowly, I knew he couldn't hear. He thrust into me, making me give out a strangeld, forced moan. It still hurt, no matter how many times I did it. I felt like crying at the thought. _'I'm such a whore.'_

**You let me violate you, **

**you let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you,**

**you let me complicate you  
**

**Help me I broke apart my insides,**

** help me I've got no soul to sell**

**Help me the only thing that works for me, **

**help me get away from myself.**

* * *

_**x/--/o/--/x **Around 5:00 p.m.. 7 hours after the screwing __**x/--/o/--/x**_

Neji had fallen asleep after we finished our "project for school". I stood up, not hurting at all, but a little tired. I took a shower and called my Aniki to come pick me up. I closed the phone and looked at Neji-who was still asleep- and sighed. _'Why couldn't I fall in love with **Neji**, instead of my **older brother**? Does Kami-sama (god-sama) hate me or something? Is this a cruel, sick joke that the gods like to play on teens? If it is, I'm turing to either Jashin, or Wiccan, and this is a rather sick joke. Heh, I'll be with Neji on his religion, if I turn Wiccan. Hahahaha..That wasn't that funny.. Wait, the hell am I stil thinking for?!'_ I shook my head, trying to stop my questionings. I kissed the top of Neji forehead, and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips before walking downstairs to await the older Uchiha.

* * *

**Okay okay okay, so how'd you all like it?!**

**I snuck on the computer and made it for you! *sniff* you shoud utterly love me now!**

**xD**

**anyway, I love you all for reviewing and such and whatever. Anyway, hope you review and stuff! ( I think I deserve it, I waited until everyone went to sleep in my house, and then at midnight until like 2 a.m., stayed up and wrote this! I was taking a risk of getting caught and grounded for forevvvveeerrrr!! =))**

**Well, love you all!  
**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	3. The Party, Part I

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

**((EDIT))**

**Okay, first before anything, I know you are all gonna kill me for not updating, but it's been sooo fuckin' cold here!! AND IT'S FLORIDAAAA!!! NUUU!! Okay, and since I'm moving to another state, Texas, at the end of Febuary, or however the hell you spell that month (yes, how sad it is that I cannot spell a month.... but it's TRICKS MEEEEEE!! Yes, you heard it here: Daisy cannot spell a goddamn month... *cries* lol) anyway, yeah, we are packing REALLY fast and crap, so there's that...**

** You know when someone says something last forever, you wanna know what I wanna scream at them? ****"NOTHING FUCKING LASTS FOREVER DUMBASS! WE ALL DIE SOONER OF LATER!!!" But that's just me, and I can be a total bitch when I have my little red friend. Yes. I named "the curse". I am awesome, get on your hands and knees and bow down in my lovely god-awesome-ness!!!**

**Mood swing+sugar rush+getting a cold= very odd, hyper, motherfuckin' idiot of a girl named Daisy.**

...........................................

**lmao xD..... 'neways......**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!**

**THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU to everyone who added my story on their alert and favorite list! Thanks goes to:**

sillykittydragon**, **Uchiha Ninhah**,** sasori-chibi**, **snow642**, **My Chemical -, **and **Sakari Black**, to name a few, for putting my story on their favorites!**

**I feel like crying because I'm so happy! *cries***

**You must really like this! Yaaaay!**

**Okay, so the warnings are still the same, and crap... but there is going to be dirty dancing, lyrics with cussing and explicit content and language... and yaoi and yuri, although I don't even know why I have to put that as a warning, because it's still love, no matter who you fall in love with, as long as the love is true, you shouldn't be judged by it. If the person makes you happy, then you should make them happy as well, because you two were meant to be, obviously. ^_^ Ooooh! And I'm going to be writing in a slightly-new style! I'll be putting quotes and poems before the start of every chapter! If you don't like it, then just put it on your review or in a message. OH! And feel free to randomly message me! I don't care what it's about, just, if you want to that is, message me. You can even message me saying something like "I LIKE PIE!" or awesome random things like that! And don't chicken out, because I know when someone says to message them in their ramblings, I don't, but then I think of my stories and how I would like it if someone messaged me or reviewed me, so I end doing just that, to review and randomly message them.  
And thank you to everyone to reads my rambling, you truely have patience and I love _you_! Yes you! No, I'm not talking about the person beside or in back of you, I'm talking about you, the one who's reading this! Yes, you are loved by me! Mwhaha... 0_e lol**

**Okay, stopping my rambling before it gets out of hand, without further ado, chapter 3... Oooh! and another warning! This might be somewhat angsty, only because I was listening to depressing songs while writing the last part of this and the begging of it... So Sorry if at the end of this you feel extremely depressed or are turned on. *scratched back of head* Heheheheh heh... Yeah...**

**ON TO ZE NEW APTER-CHAY! (Chapter)**

* * *

**Quote of the Chapter-**

I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you

**Poem of the Chapter**- (Yes, I made this poem on Quizilla. Look for my account on my profile... =D)

**Forever**

Just like you, I keep my cold facade.  
I'm still the same monster, you long ago made  
My soul is black like the blood I bleed  
You're the only person, I knew I'd never need  
My blood runs cold whenever you are near  
You needed me to despise you, you made that so clear  
You slaughtered the only family that I ever had  
The hatred I felt towards you never quite this bad  
As I bleed on the darkened purple floor  
Caught sight of you- I wish to die all the more  
I hate all the stupid things you make me feel  
Painful worthlessness, my saneness depleting peel by peel  
You're not the same person I thought you were  
Hopeful and cunning,lovely and pure  
As I lie here and stare into your blood-red eyes  
I realize my life was one of your many red lies  
As I bleed out my soul, I wonder what the hell was your deal  
I despise you for wounds that won't ever heal  
You always provoke me to kill you, but why, Itachi, why  
What did they do to you to make you desperatly wish to die  
And as the clouds begin to to form, it begins to rain  
It washes away all the blood, but leaves all the pain  
I know I always treated you no more then dirt  
But that's only because simply, I was trying to hide my immense hurt  
You said to hate you  
But I knew I couldn't, that much is true  
It's been so long since I've felt feelings, this feels all so new  
So as I die silently, I watch as the blood pours from you too  
I know you did this so we could be together  
In eternity, Itachi and I, Forever

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Party**

**Part I  
**

The ride home was rather silent, besides the music.

**I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head**

I hummed the song, glancing over at Itachi ever so often. He seemed to be deep in thought. _'I wonder what he's thinking about?'_

**I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win**

I started singing the song softly. I had this song on my ipod, so I knew every word of it, having listened to it multiple times.

**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please**

I heard Itachi sing, and I looked over to him. _'Eh? He liked this type of music as well? I guess it shouldn't really suprise me, since he is **my** brother. God, this just makes me love him even more. DAMMIT! I'm getting hard! NUUUU!'_

**You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
'Cause I will be the death of you**

Itachi looked at me as he sang. He looked straight into my eyes. It seemed he was saying this. I looked into his eyes, knowing that I knew I meant this, but knew that he didn't know this. He really did take the breath out of me.

**This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in**

**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please**

I knew Itachi didn't have to look at the road to drive. It was already 7 p.m. or so, so there wasn't really any cars on the back roads that only my Aniki and I knew, except the occasional one or two. Itachi leaned closer to me a bit, and sang. I did that as well.

**You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
'Cause I will be the death of you (1)  
**

All the music was in the background as Itachi and I stared at each other. Itachi looked down to my lips. I licked them, and Itachi dove in and he brushed his lips on mine, before settling them fully on mine. My eyes widened, but once I saw Itachi close his eyes, I did the same.

Yes, I was utterly in SHOCK... But, this was too good to be real, so I naturally assumed I was having yet anther wet dream about the sexy raven that didn't know I had already claimed.

Itachi pressed a little harder, once he was sure I wanted this.I unconsciously opened my mouth, used to people just diving their evil, strange tongues practically down my throat. Itachi smirked and allowed us to tongue kiss for a few moments, before releasing and he got back to driving. Itachi just stared at the road again.

I wondered why Itachi had kissed me so softly. Usually in my dreams, he would ravish me hard and fast.

I loved every minute of it, even when it hurt. I snapped out of the dream and into the reality that I had just. **kissed.** _Itachi_. Like. A. **Lover**. Would.

I tried not to hang my mouth wide open and gape and Itachi and what we just did. _'I JUST KISSED MY BROTHER THAT I HAVE BEEN LOVING FOR THE LONGEST TIME! OOOOOOOOOH MYYYY KAMIIIIIII!!!! *squeal* I just kissed him!!! yyeeeeee!! But, wait wait wait.. But does mean that he likes me? No, he can't. Is he even gay? He's with Dei... but that doesn't make him gay. Dei looks like a girl, so he could be bi. EVEN BETTER!! Then we could have threesomes with Lily. *evil grin* Oooooh, the dirty thoughts.' _

I looked down and noticed that the actions with my brother did not go unheeded by my "little buddy", who was not so little right now, and it was slightly obvious.

I groaned. _'Goddammit.' _I then noticed that it was too silent. Itachi was never this silent. He at least "hmm-ed" or something. But, he looked like he was thinking over something important. The silence was getting a bit awkward.

I looked over to Itachi. How did he feel over what he did to me?

"Uh..I-Itachi?" FUCK! I stuttered. -_-' Oh well, I needed to break the silence.

"Yeah, Otouto?" He answered. His voice was soft, but not regretful.

I thanked whatever god or deity was up there for that.

I smiled a little when Itachi looked over to me. "Umm... What was that for?" I asked. I really wanted to know why he had kissed me, even though I loved it. As proof of my "little problem". But, Itachi was silent until we got home.

* * *

Itachi turned off the car. We sat there, listening to the radio that was still on. Itachi didn't unlock the doors yet, so here we are. Sitting in silence, listening to Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach on the radio. We both eventually unbuckled our seat belts, though we still sat there. I could go anytime, I knew that, but I had a feeling he wanted me to stay.

**Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor  
i'm sorry but the party's over**

**cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
gotta send her to rehab  
she found out she has no soul,  
but it really doesn't bother her  
white trash queen, American dream  
oh what a role model  
throwing a fit, making a scene  
like no tomorrow**

**Hollywood whore  
passed out on the floor  
can't take it no more  
i'm sorry but the party's over  
the talk of the town  
is she's going down  
i'm sorry but the party's over now**

**awake by noon, drunk by four  
sucked up in the showbiz  
your so lame, your such a bore  
i wanna kick your teeth in  
plastic smile to match your style  
we can tell you got a face lift  
your so vein, oh so vile  
your a number one hit (2)  
**

_'How come this sounds like me....?_' I think, slightly sadly and regrettedly. _'It wasn't my choice to be like this, to have my life this way; whoring out to my friends and random strangers, falling in love with my brother, getting drunk, cutting myself (okay, well that was my choice....), losing my family, all at a young age.'_ I shake my head softly. Itachi turned down the music a bit and turned toward me. I did the same, criss-cross-applesauce, on the chair. Itachi sighed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Otouto, do you know why I kissed you like that?" Itachi asked me, bluntly. I shook my head. "No, nii-san, I do not," I replied, slightly smiling. Itachi smirked. "Good. Let's go inside. _Tsukiyomi _is here_. _She looks, well, rather interesting. You should see her, a gay guy would fall for her." Itachi pecked me quick on the lips, and unlocked the door, opening it and closing it after him as he walked to the door. _'Did he just kiss me again?'_ I wondered, putting my hand to my lips. I shook it off as Itachi's words sunk in. _She looks, well, rather interesting. You should see her, a gay guy would fall for her. _I grinned; Lily was here.

* * *

Lily was a happy-go-lucky, kawaii-as-hell, silver-haired blue-eyed, innocent 14 year old. She cussed somewhat, but it made her funny and interesting the way she did. She was adorable and cute, even with her bad skin. Yes, she had break-outs, but no one was perfect, why should she be?

She was often called albino because of what she looked like, but we still loved her. She knew a HUGE amount of info or sexual anything, despite only making out a few times with her best friend, Laretta, and her best friend's boyfriend. They weren't going out when she did though. She usually wore anything that consisted of jeans with a mini skirt over it, and a black top with-but she rarely wore- black or purple eye liner.

So, when she came, I was expecting her to wear something like that, but with like a tight black shirt that was cut off under her breasts-that were normal size for her age. But when I saw what she looked like now, I almost fainted. That, or I was turned on, I couldn't tell.

She was wearing a black corset that had a red ribbon strewn all over it; black and blood red lacy, rufflly, **very** short skirt; black, lacy leggings that were strapped to-what could be assumed- her blood red thong; black high-heel boots; her hair was down and had red and black streaks in her silver-gray hair.

She was holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and a whip in the other; she also had on black eye liner, sparkly red eye shadow and her lips were painted red on the top and black on the bottom. She looked sexy, to say the least.

My mouth dropped open.

"Lily?!" I exclaimed, running to her and checking her out. She giggled.

"Ohiyo Sasu-kun!" She greeted. "Damn, Tsukiyomi! You look **fucking hot**!" I exclaimed.

She blushed and smacked me on my arm. Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes at us. "Anyway, so I set everything up and called everyone. They are coming in about two hours or so. Just enough time for me to make you guys look sexy as hell so you both will get laid," Lily said, eyeing us both. She looked at me and winked.

I scowled at her and smacked her on the side of the head. "Baka," I mumbled. Itachi just looked amused at how we acted.

Lily clasped her hands together. "Anyways, Shadow-chan, you come with me. Weasel, stay down here and do whatever to keep yourself occupido until I'm done....o..." She giggled and grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me with her as she ran up the stairs and into my room.

I pulled away and sat on the bed as she closed the door and locked it. She turned around to face me and eyed me. "Hmmm... Sasu, go take a shower and then come back in here, kay?"

I sat my bag down on the bed and nodded. I got a towel off of my bed, (I'm pretty sure that Lily put it there...) and stalked off into the bathroom that was connected to Itachi's and my room.

I didn't bother closing the door, knowing fully that Lily didn't care what I looked like. She's came in when I was in the shower plenty of times before, so the shock and whatever wore off.

I turned on the light and set my towel on the closed toilet lid. I turned the dial on the tub up to about a little more then half way, making so it was at least more than luke warm, and waited for it to heat up as it came gushing out the nozzle.

I took off my clothes slowly. First my converse and socks, then my shirt, then my jeans. I was just about to take off my boxers when I heard someone speak.

"You doing a strip tease for me, _Otouto_?"

I tensed up and slowly looked behind me to see Itachi leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to my bedroom, smirking.

I scowled. "Sure, whatever nii-san. I need to take a shower, so, if you please." It was a questions, more of a pleading demand.

Itachi smirked and walked into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the sink; right next to where I was.

I scooted away a bit. Itachi scooted neat me. (xDDDD Itachi scooted...lmao... ok, ok, gomen..)

"Nii-saaaaaaaan!! I'm going to take a showeeeeerrrrrr! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseee!!!?" I knew he either thought it was extremely cute when I did that- stetching the words out, or he abosolutely hated it. I hoped for the latter, but... it didn't happen.

Itachi came closer to me and licked my cheek slowly.

"Now why would I do that?"

I shivered and hardend.

" 'Cause, Aniki, I need to take a shower 'cause Tsukiyomi told me toooooo," I explained, hoping that Itachi would leave me alone so I could take a shower and get this all done and over with.

I idly wondered where Lily was and if she had anything to do with this.

My hard on was somewhat annoying me, and Itachi was in the same room. Bad combination.

Itachi started trailing small kisses down my neck and up my jaw line.

" 'nikiiiiiii.....!" I half-heartedly protested. God, this felt good.

_'No!'_ I reminded myself. _'This is your brother! The one you've been secretly lusting after! He could find out if he goes too far!!' _Itachi started to suck on my neck and I had barely contained a moan when I finally gave in.

"Fine! You can..can come take a shower with...with me..." I said, in between loving the kisses and finally giving in.

I could feel Itachi smirk. "Good thing you're submissive to me, Otouto...." Itachi said.

I blushed, but tried to cover it up with a scowl and rolling my eyes.

"Baka. Don't say things that could be taken the wrong way. You can come take a shower with me, but just don't do anything weird." _'Like this, because I'll enjoy it and then we'll be left in an akward situation, and then we won't be close anymore, and then you'd probably think I was disgusting for having such feelings for you and you'd probably hate me....._' I thought, inwardly sighing.

I smiled in the cute-chibi-little-bishie-way-that-only-I, Sasuke-can-do.

"Kay, Otouto. But, you go in first, okay?"

"Hai, Aniki!" I complied, stripping myself of my boxers and jumping into the shower as fast I could, lest Itachi see my now-semi-hard erection.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know you all hate me!!**

**But, if I didn't get this one part out, then I would've taken FOREVER to get the whole one out...so meh.... Hate me all you want, but there is going to be some major ItaSasu lemon!**

**MWHAHAAH**

**Love you all, no matter whaaaaaat!!**

**(1) Breath by Breaking Benjamin**

**(2) Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach  
**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	4. The Party, Part II

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

**Gomenasai for not updating sooner, but I've had a lot on my plate lately. *sigh***

**Making new friends, going to a different school, having no internet for what seemed like months (only about a week and a half), and everything else. **

**^_^**

**I love everyone who loves this story, or even likes it a little, and to show it, I have people I neeeed to thank:**

DamaruxXxKitsune, smile like a fish, MidNight_Yaoi, 1, Rukio-Chan, **and** Hell Jashin.

**I love you all still!!!**

**^_^**

**And you guys rock for liking my stories!!**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:**

It's quite ironic that in life, the person that brings out the best in you and the one that makes you strong is actually your weakness..

**Poem of the chapter: (yes again, another one I made on quizilla...lol)**

The Dream

Crying out, I wake from my dream  
I don't want to wake you, so I can't sceam  
Blackness is all around me  
Without thinking, I put my hand on your knee  
You wake from your slumber, saying, "Nightmares again..."  
I cry and nod, chocking on the pain.  
I have had these nightmares for quite awhile  
Screaming, quite suddenly, is now my new style.  
MY horrid past keeps haunting me  
Sometimes the scars aren't the things you can't see  
The pain I receive  
Has always been your biggest pet eeve  
You hate it that I hurt all the time  
This pain, this hurt, these tears are all making me ryme  
So, if I were to grade my life, it'd be an F  
The darkness chokes me, I'm the only one left  
I know this place, my dream started up once more  
I hear the faint sound of a closing door  
I turn and ook around all me  
I see tortute objects, and you all bloody  
I cy and plead to see what you've done  
YOu don't seem to listen, so I let you on with your sick fun  
You advance onto me, kissing, touching, making me hard  
YOu touch a soft spot, catching me off gaurd  
You're done with preparing, every thrust so brutal  
Cut with blood on my thighs, looking so crucial  
You coax me to scream your name  
I know all of this is your horrid game  
Cum mixed into my cuts, throbbing in pain  
You already know this, so happiness, I don't have to feign  
No, oh god, you stand up and grab a blade  
My vision, quite slowly begins to fade  
I look now at you, you lightly snore  
I smile fondly and pat your head  
I try to make no noise as I slide off our bed  
I walk in the bathroom to see my reflection  
I activate my eyes, my secret detection  
I hear rain pad softly on the window  
I remember, when we were innocent, you used to call me kiddo  
I sigh sadly and walk back into our room  
I jump slightly as I hear a loud boom  
The room changed so suddenly  
You pin me to the ground, so cunningly  
I scream out at what this could only mean.

....This no longer is just a dream....

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Party**

**Part II**

I heard Itachi stripping from where I was in the shower. I let the water run through my hair and down my back.

My erection was still painfully obvious, and wishing it away did no good.

So, I was forced to think of the blonde dobe, my best friend, Naruto screwing Kakashi-sensei.

_'Ewwwww... Omg, ew ew ew ew ew!! That's so not suppose to happen or go there!!!!'_ Were my thoughts on it, but at least my erection went down. **Very**, **_very_** painfully, but it went away during the few minutes it took Itachi to undress and scare the shit out of me because I didn't know he was behind me.

He entered the shower and swung the lacy, black shower curtain around us. I blushed slightly at how intimate this all seemed. I was still somewhat thinking about the way Itachi kissed me earlier.

_'Why had he kissed me? Does he... Is he in love with me? Surely not... Was it to see my reaction...? AH! This is confusing and stupid! I shall not ponder this any longer and just enjoy a simple shower with my older brother.'  
_

"Come on, Otouto. What are you waiting for?" Itachi said, his voice was rough and sexy. I barely managed to suppress a shiver. I did, however, blush.

_'Damn. Just be innocent. Think innocent and not dirty... Then it won't seem as a bad situation! Oh god, how I want him to fuck me! Everything I have done, I did for him! I want him to take me fully!! Oh god! *sigh* But I can't. We're **brothers**. We're not suppose to. Fuck it. I'll just have to be "innocent little brother" again. Oh well. At least I get to be with him until he leaves me to get married to whomever.'_

"Nothing Aniki. Spin around so I can wash your hair." That did not sound dirty. That did not sound dirty. Oh my god, that sounded somewhat very dirty.

I turned around to face him, as I saw him spin around and saw his erection. I could feel me get butterflies and my eyes widened as big and round as they could go.

_'What the hell....?!'_

I grabbed the shampoo that I already knew was his, and lathered it on my hands. I then proceeded to to massage the shampoo in his hair; rather erotically, I might add.

I reached behind me and angled the shower head so that it ran the water from the top of Itachi's scalp down. I washed all of the suds out and angled the shower head away again, so that the conditioner wouldn't run straight out of his hair once I put it in there.

I grabbed his conditioner and massaged it as slow as I could through his hair. _'So pretty. Itachi's hair is so smooth and soft..and long... He's so feminine and pretty... And he's all mine...' _And no matter how much I tried to force the thought from escaping, it came out.

_**'For now..' **_

It saddened me when I thought about it. My everything is going to someday leave me. _'Nothing ever lasts forever.'_ I sighed sadly.

_'But now is not the time to think about stuff like this. I have to be there for Itachi whenever he needs me... I also have to try to hide my real feelings for him, because I don't know how he will react... Okay, Sasuke! Stop it! You can't think about this now! You're currently washing your naked brother! And you have guests coming in a half hour or so!! You need to get a move one!' _

I gave myself a reassuring grin and finished putting the conditioner in Itachi's hair.

I grabbed the black, fluffy, sponge-thing and lathered it with green apple soap, which I knew was his favorite smell.

I put some water on it from the shower and lathered it even more so that it was s uper soapy. (Try saying that 10 times fast; super soapy)

I then rubbed it all over Itachi's back and near his waist. I got his shoulders and rubbed it a little harder, making a somewhat massaging movement.

I heard Itachi moan silently. I _felt_ him moan. I didn't do anything though, but my member was coming to life.

"Turn around please, Aniki," I said, helping him twirl around, facing me.

And then I made the worst mistake that I've ever made so far; I looked down.

* * *

Have you ever done something so..somewhat stupid and embarrassing that led to a bunch of other events that completely changed you life?

Well, at the moment I looked down, I saw Itachi's erection standing up and proud.

I looked up to see him looking down at me and then he leaned in and kissed me. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in as he greedily tasted me. I moan slightly as he ravished my mouth and kiss him back with full force.

The sounds of the water running were the only sounds in the background as I slowly closed my eyes, as well as Itachi's.

My hand slowly slid up from where it was dangling to on his chest, slowly rubbing his chest.

He moaned and my cock twitched with anticipation of what was to come next. Itachi's tongue massaged against my own, making me moan and Itachi's hands went up and knotted themselves in my hair.

I was in ecstasy as I rubbed everywhere and my hands slowly made their way down to rest on his hips for a minute.

We broke apart when we needed air. We stared at each other in the eyes and our heads were almost touching.

I smiled a bit and regained my breathing. I didn't think it was possible to love him any more than I did already, but I was mistaken.  
I loved him even more.

Itachi put his hand on my chin and lifted my head up, ever so slightly, and made me look at him.

His eyes were half-lidded and were filled with both lust and...love. Pure, undeniable love. I smiled softly and brushed my lips softly against his.I felt him smile softly as well and brushed his lips against mine.

It was silent communication between us, saying 'I love you' to each other.

It didn't mean he was in love with me, he just didn't have a problem with being incestive with me every one in a while. Even as much as I would love for him to love me back the same way, he can't.

And, it was just 'playing with his little Otouto for him', as he said to Sasori, a good friend of ours. He never thought it could mean anything more. I know, because Sasori has talked to Itachi about this.

But the way he looked at me... It was the same way I looked at him, from what Lily and Gaara say I look like.

I felt my eye lids close slowly as he leaned in to kiss me again.

I leaned my head to the side as he slowly pushed in his tongue, massaging it with my own.

I leaned my head back, and Itachi stated sucking on my tongue. I moaned a bit too loud, and it caused us to break apart, and me to giggle and Itachi to chuckle.

I wrapped my ams aound his waist and sighed. "I love you, Aniki."

Itachi kissed the top of my head and rested his head on top of mine. "I love you too, Otouto."

"_........More then I should._" He mumbled really low. I knew he thought I hadn't heard, but I had. Loud and clear as Deidaa's explosions, though they aren't really that clean. More of a messy, but anyway.

He said it. Itachi the the sentence I've been waiting for him to say for, what, 4, 5 years? He didn't think I heard him, but I did. And how I wished I could say the same!

But I couldn't. Not right now, not this time.

It just didn't seem right to say anything right now, so I just hugged him, and he hugged me back, as the shower water ran hot on us still.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, but it was probably like, 10 minutes, Itachi started to clean us both. I helped, and we ended up kissing a few times, in a brotherly way; not incestive. We were only kissing on the cheeks and family pecks; even though, now that I knew what I did, I knew that we both wanted more.

We eventually got out, and, while Itachi stayed in the bathroom, I walked into my room to see Lily, who was grinning like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. **(1)**

I close the bathroom door point my finger to Lily. "You, missy! We are going to have a talk about this later!" She grinned. I walked to her and murmured lowly, so that only she could hear, "Thanks..."

She grinned even wider and got me and Itachi dressed quickly.

We all went downstairs, just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

* * *

**Okaaaaay, so how was it so far? good? horrible? need beta-ing? I love Bunny! cause I know she is reading this! Whenever you get the chance to review, peoples, make sure to say hi to Bunny!**

**lol**

**I prolly emberessed her... GOMENASAI USAGI!!**

**^_^"**

**Still love you!**** ............lol**

**Anywhooo...**

**(1)- OMG!! That movie is my fav of all time, 'sides Moulin Rouge... and another one I forget the name of...heheheh..  
**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	5. The Party, Part III

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything, but if I did, there would be a lot of yaoi and incest involved. I only own the character Lillith!  
**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

**Hello again, my lovely friends and readers!!**

**So whatcha think of the last chapter?**

**IT WAS SO SHORT!!! **

***cries***

**'Neway, I would like to thank everyone for adding this on their favs, updates, REVIEWS!!!, and the like so far! **

**:D**

**I love it that I have reviews for this story! **

**I honestly thought that I wouldn't.... Yeah, I'm like that sometimes.....lol**

**So, anyyyyyywaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I got this part out for Dessy (aka Sasuke-kun 3) so I hope she likes it!**

**GO UCHIHACEST!!!**

**xD**

**I had fun making up everyone's outfits!**

**Photobucket was my inspiration! **

**That, and my best friends, Susi, whom I luuuuuurve since I miss her dearly, and Bunny, who we both have had fun dressing up silly.... and my awesome, incestive Nii-san (whose not really related to me, but we are REALLY super-duper close, so he's like my older brother), whose name I know that Bunny and Dessy know... You'll remember him because he's the one that's constontly molesting Lillers, Leo, Ecsy. Anyway, he says hi too.**

**Thanks to Bunny, whom I loooooooooooove, Sasuke-kun, whom is my awesooooooooooome peeeeeeeeeeeeeersooooooooooooon and whom I luuuuuuuuuurve, **EricLeHippie, Rukio-chan,

**xD  
**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Rukio-Chan**, because she reviewed! And because she's awesome!! xD  
**

**And I would _LOVE _to thank Bunny, because she gave me the idea for this chapter!  
**

**Come on people!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Don't you love me!?**

***cry***

**But, whatever....I would you to review, but if you can't, it'sh fine, 'cause I'll still continue this story.**

**I don't abandon my stories!!!**

**^_^**

**So, anyway, certain types of drama suck. They are very stressful! AH!! **

**My situation is gay, and not the good kind either. O/o\O  
**

**Plus I'm freaking out over every little thing... Mood swings suck.**

**-_-**

**lol**

**anyway, there is ALOT of music in here, but oh well.... lol  
**

**

* * *

**

**Quote of the Chapter-**

"Speak to me, O dreams  
Surrender your cryptic visions  
Take with you my fears  
My agony."

--Ariadne Zeitwellen Masters-Chambers

**Poem of the Chapter-**

**Face In The Mirror**

Time passes by  
And the years fade into the distance  
I look into the mirror and see a young boy  
Full of hope and potential  
A few moments later I stare again at my reflection  
And I see a young teenager  
Enthusiastic and full of life  
Tasting love for the first time  
Preparing to step into adulthood  
Ready to take on the responsibilities that adulthood brings  
I stare again at the mirror  
My past lives reflected back at me  
I see a young adult  
Taking his first steps in the world  
Learning how to interact and build a future  
Hoping to find a partner to share his life with  
Again I look into the mirror  
This time the adult is older  
Just turned thirty  
The stress lines are starting to appear  
Hope has faded to cynicism  
The relationships have all ended badly  
A breakdown is just around the corner  
As I look into the mirror  
I see a sad young man on a mental ward  
Trying to come to terms with the pressures of life  
The figure looks lost and forlorn  
Will he put the pieces back together again?  
Another glance at the mirror  
This time the figure is nearly forty  
There is a distant look in his eyes  
Dreaming of what might have been  
There is an attitude of acceptance and resignation  
Life is a hard battle and sometimes you lose  
Just living out the remaining years  
Another glance at the mirror  
This time the figure appears much older  
The adult is now an old man of sixty-five  
There is a look of fear in his eyes  
His family have passed on and he is all alone  
Only distant relatives remain and they were never close  
The fear is of what lies ahead  
Pain and suffering and death  
As I look again in the mirror  
I see a grave and a gravestone  
Only two or three people at the funeral service  
A sad end to a life  
And as he gasped his last breath  
Fear was still close at hand  
What faced him after death?  
Would his soul face damnation  
For wasting the gift of life?  
The gates of heaven would be slammed shut in his face  
A soul without a home too afraid to enter into hell  
A soul endlessly searching for redemption but time has run out  
A never-ending period of purgatory  
A tormented soul without hope of redemption  
As I look into the mirror I see my true self  
Tears roll down my cheeks  
I have seen my fate and it frightens me  
Please guide me towards the path of salvation.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Party**

**Part III**

The first ones to arrive were the strippers and pole dancers. Dressed in regular clothes, all 20 of them went to dress in their skimpy outfits in one of the many guest bedrooms.

The next people to come were Hinata, who was dressed in a black and blue, lacy halter top that cut off under her breasts, a mini skirt with the words Gang Banga in blue glitter ion the butt, fish net tights, dark blue high heels with ballerina straps that went all the way up to her garder-belt (which was well seen considering the size of her skirt), hair down and straightend, blue and black lipstick, blue eye liner, black eye shadow, and huge black hoop earrings; Neji, who was wearing leather, skin-tight black pants, black and purple mini skirt over it, a purple and black stud belt that was hanging side-ways, purple lipstick, purple eye liner, black eye shadow, black tie-up, knee-high converse boots,a black tank-top that had crosses all over it, a dark purple undershirt, and his hair was swept in a 'emo-style' and it was out of it's usual low pony-tail; Naruto, dressed in a fish net shirt with no undershirt, orange and black skin-tight pants, the same kind of shoes as Neji, except orange and black, orange eye-liner, hair is it's regular messy style, and black lipstick; and Gaara, who was wearing the same thing as Neji, except ina blood red and black, and his hair has black streaks in it.

Kiba, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and others that I invited, and who others invited, were dressed around the same thing that screamed out; sexy and awesome. Just the way I wanted.

(A/N: What Sasu-chan and Ita-san are wearing is on my profile-y thingy at the end...xD 'Cause I feel too lazy to write it out...lol xD)

Lily put on some music on loud, turned off the lights, had the red-colored strobe light, and other lights like that throughout my house. The music was booming, a LOT more people came, most of which I didn't know, and everyone started to dance.

I was at the bar, downing drinks to get me buzzed so I could dance and not care. I usually held my alcohol pretty well, which, in this case, was bad. I wanted to get drunk as fast as I could.

I wanted to get the image of Itachi's pulsing member and his scorching hot kiss out of my head.

I grinned to myself when a song that I liked came on.

**(1) fuck that thang up mami make it roll  
Once you pop lock drop it for me baby get low  
If your mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)**

I walk where everyone was dancing and start to sway my hips. I feel someone come behind me, and I grind onto them.

**Pop lock and drop it  
****Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it**

I 'pop, lock, and drop it', and come up, grinding on them.

**Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it**

I turn around too see the person. It was Neji. I smirk and grin our hips together.

**Baby Huey  
Tonight it's gon' be some changes  
No acting sadity  
So stop acting and get it clapping  
'Cause I'm knowing you feeling me  
Yeah you cute  
But don't let that shit go to your head  
'Cause with this cutie won't do  
Pimping another one will  
You prepared rocking a skirt  
And your heels so tall  
And we ain't with none of that tricking but our bills so tall  
I've been peeping you for a while and you're throwing it back  
If you looking for you balla we got dough in the back  
Look your color camello brown  
And your skin so smooth  
I'm having fantasies about what you and me can do  
And you an undercover freak  
You probably thinking the same  
I'm seeing light up on your face because you peeping my chain  
And I ain't tryna put you out there as if you a freak  
So don't even take it that way just say you did it for me  
And you probably roll with me 'cause it's money in my pockets  
So before then I gotta see you pop lock and drop it**

I roll my hips on his and he places his hands on my hips and rolls with me.

**fuck that thang up mami make it roll  
Once you pop lock drop it for me baby get low  
If your mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)**

**Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it  
Pop lock and drop it**

I lean into him until our lips are almost touching. I grind harder on his hips, feeling an erection forming and grin, noticing that we were both forming one.

**I ain't gotta be your man  
But I really wouldn't mind  
We ain't got to talk again I'm just tryna have a time  
If you a balla pulla stack out and smack her on the ass  
Pop locking cock blockas get up out the way  
Let lil mami get low  
Give a space let her sweat  
The club turning to hoolas 'cause they shirts is so wet  
From the window to the wall  
Lil mama showing her thong  
The broad freaking herself it's telling me that it's on  
You ready then we can roll I'm telling you we can go  
I'm thinking if I can handle it the way you make it roll  
You grooving and speeding up  
You right in between us  
If you a stripteaser then baby don't tease us  
At first I thought I was tripping  
But my vision getting clearer  
You moving that thang around as if you practice in the mirror  
She doing a new dance  
What the next man said  
I'm like naw she just pop locking on a headstand**

We do this until the song ends, and another one comes on. Neji leaves to grab us a drink.

I continue swaying my hips when someone comes up behind me again and says with a somewhat husky voice, "You and Neji were really getting it on, huh?"

I look behind me as I see a almost-drunk Lily swaying her hips roughly behind me. I grin.

"You sexy girl! Come ov'r 'ere and dance wit' me!" Wow, I guess I am more buzzed then I thought.

She walks over to me, and start dancing in front of me. I smirk. _'She's so adorable! Ah! I love my lil' Tsuki! Hehehehe... Let's show her how the _slutty whore _dances...'_

**(2) Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere  
Rockin' everywhere  
Rockin' everywhere  
**

** I found you MS NEW BOOTY  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the playas club for about month or 2  
Put his hand on it then see what he do  
I found you MS NEW BOOTY  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the playas club for about month or 2  
Put his hand on it then see what he do **

** Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight  
Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight  
Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight**

I grind up on her, making her gasp and giggle.

**Girl I don't need you, but chu need me  
Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely  
And I don't tell stories, I let em tell theyself  
And you aint gotta sell sex, girl, it sells itself, Like nothing else  
Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fill me up with joy  
Aint life grand (life's grand) livin up daddy  
Here go da whisper song, baby this is us ready?**

She walks a bit away and shakes her hips fast and tight. I smirk and slowly sway my hips, causing friction against us. She smirks and goes faster, as she knows that I'm almost losing control of my body. We do this until the song ends, and even when another song comes on.

**(3) I been denied all the best ultrasex  
I been denied all the best ultrasex**

**I - I tried to consume some much in vein i cant subdue  
I got some dude  
How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no  
You nailed me hard  
I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit  
I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass**

**Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Oh - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the...**

I continue to grind up on her, even when I see Neji coming over to us. He joins in front of Lily, and we grind and sway our hips together.

**I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex**

**I - I could've been a star  
It freaks me out when I sound just like my mom  
I could've rocked the spot  
Instead of being just another faggot like I am  
I played that shit straight  
Blowin' suckas on the side hopin' I get laid  
Now everybody knows  
No way in hell I can ever live it down**

Everyone yelled, "FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT!" whenever the song called for it. The DJ kept the base up, making everything pound faster then the beat of my heart, which was beating pretty hard right now.  
**  
Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the...**

**I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex**

**I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass**

I left them both for something to drink, as Neji forgot to bring me one. I saw Itachi sitting at the bar talking to a blue-skinned shark-dude, whom I realized was 'TUNAAAAA!!!!', as I called him. His real name was Kisame though.

**Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the...**

I felt a surge of jealousy go through me. I walked faster toward Itachi.  
**  
I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex  
Molest**

**Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot **

When I got there, Kisame got up and went to the dance floor with Zetsu, a dud that looked like a plant; a cannibal as well. But he's cool. Very, insanely creepy, but if you don't get on his bad side, he's really cool to hang around. Him and Tuna, as well as Itachi, Sasori-sama, Dei-chan, and Konan-hana, and Pein-sama, and Tobi-baka, were in the gang called Akatsuki.

**(4) I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TEASE ME! YOU MAKE IT SEEM SO EASY! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! DAMN RIGHT HOE YOU'RE SO SLEEZY! YOU GIVE ME THE HIBBY JIBBIES! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD!**

I smile at Itachi and order a Apple Smirnoff for the both of us. "So, are you having Otouto?" I hear Itachi ask me. I smirk.  
**  
Turn around girlfriend now drop it. Let me see you pop and lock it. Put your hands down in my pocket. And make my PP hard. Shut the fuck up bitch, quit talking. I want to see those panties dropping. Drop dropping. Drop dropping. Drop those fucking panties girl!**

"Not without you, Aniki," I say, walking closer to him and lick the side of his cheek.  
**  
She's bringing sexy back. Look at how she shakes that ass. She drops it to the floor. GIRL YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY WHORE!  
****She's bringing sexy back. Look at how she shakes that ass. She drops it to the floor. GIRL YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY WHORE**

I get closer to him and start to kiss his neck. "Let's dance, _Itachi._" I think when I said his name _**that **_huskily, is when everything started to go wrong. Well.... in our cases, Itachi's and mine, right. That moment, I could feel everything change.

**I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TEASE ME! YOU MAKE IT SEEM SO EASY! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! DAMN RIGHT HOE YOU'RE SO SLEEZY! YOU GIVE ME THE HIBBY JIBBIES! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD!**

**And I love it when you tease me, YEAH! You're sexy baby but you know that. You don't have to ask me a million times. If you want to have sex lets make some time. Lets take them drugs, lets drink so wine. Feel that bottle up baby and make it shine. When I can feel your body next to mine. That when I know it's sexy time. (come on)**

Itachi downed all of the drinks his friends had ordered him earlier; which was 10 shots of liquor. But this wasn't just _any _liquor. This was straight-up, fuck-you-up, **Vodka. (5)**

**She's bringing sexy back. Look at how she shakes that ass. She drops it to the floor. GIRL YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY WHORE!****  
****She's bringing sexy back. Look at how she shakes that ass. She drops it to the floor. GIRL YOU'RE SUCH A DIRTY WHORE****  
**

**I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TEASE ME! YOU MAKE IT SEEM SO EASY! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! DAMN RIGHT HOE YOU'RE SO SLEEZY! YOU GIVE ME THE HIBBY JIBBIES! WHEN YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD! GIRL YOU MAKE MY PEE PEE HARD!  
**

**  
I know you want me girl. I can tell by the way you stare. Your body's calling me. As you shake your dariare. OH YEAH! OH YEAH! Baby girl we can bump and grind. OH YEAH! OH YEAH! We can do this all the time. **

I down some of my own drinks. Feeling the thrilling burn of the Vodka on the back of my throat, I get up as Itachi does and we head to a small room where we are going to dance.

**(6) I walk into the club looking kind of sexy now.  
I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out.  
They pull their panties down, they take their pants off.  
Then they started getting freaky on the dance floor.**

**  
Shake it mommy give it to me like you need some love.  
I got some bottles in the caddy that we can open up.  
Let's get drunk tonight, baby we don't have to fuck.**

**  
And bring your friend along, maybe we can have some fun.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
I got these bitches all tipsy trying to sex me.**

We walk into the room and he immediately gets behind me and starts grinding-hard- on me. I could feel erection on my butt, and I could feel mine throbbing, wanting attention.

**  
I know they want it, alcoholics are some sex freaks.  
This ex and chronic gots me wanting to get messy.  
So let's get messy girls, come on let's go get messy girls.  
Come on bitch, you know you want this.  
That hardcore shit will make you feel the toxic.  
Fursachi, Rolex watches.  
Bently coups with the 20's droppin.  
Convertible top, and the wheels spin.  
I can taste that ice when my grill is in.**

**  
If you want me baby feel me in.  
'cause I don't waste my time with lesbians.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Liar!Liar!Liar!Liar!Liar!Liar!Liar!Liar!  
**

I grind harder on him, and we were both practically drowning in lust. I know what he wanted, and my mind was too foggy with alcohol and lust to do anything else, but to dance at the moment.

**  
Oh baby why did you have to lie to me.  
I can't play no more games.  
These thoughts are slowly controlling me.  
You're turning off the flame.  
So go baby go baby.  
You don't want me.  
So go baby go baby.  
Come and get me.  
So go baby go baby.  
You don't want me.  
So go baby go!  
Come and get me.**

**  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now**

I could feel a change in him, as well as me. I had the sudden urge to jump up on Itachi, and ravish him until next week; and for him to pound me into the next millenia.

**(7) Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear**

**Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?  
**

I knew what he was feeling as well. I could feel it; the same thing as I was feeling. We both needed him inside of me.

**  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

**Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear**

We stop, look at each other in a silent agreement; we were going t do this. We walked out of the room, grabbed a few bottles of Vodka, and headed up the stairs to Itachi's room. We stumbled along the way a lot, since the alcohol got to us, and so we were hammered.

** Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?**

**I hate you!**

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

As soon as we got in his room, the bottles fell delicately to the blood red floor as I was pinned down on the ground by Itachi. I saw the lust taking over his eyes, his better judgment was kicked so far out that when it comes back, it'll hit like a ton of bricks and suck like a gay guy sucking his straight best friend off. **(8)**

** I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you**

Itachi pressed his lip to mine, hard. I kissed back just as hard.

**I've slept so long without you**

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

I started to feel his fingers on the waist of my pants and I groaned, bucking my hips.

I didn't know how far he would take this, but I knew that we both wanted- no, **_needed_**- this.

* * *

**LEMON IN THE NEXT PART!! MWHAHAHAA!!**

**So.... how'd you like it??**

**Please review and whatnot!**

**:D**

**(1) Pop, Lock, and Drop It by Huey**

**(2) Ms New Booty by Ying Yang Twins**

**(3) Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence**

**(4) Sex Toyz by Brokencyde**

**(5) I've never had Vodka, but my Aniki has, and he gets PLASTERED!! if he has more then 2 or 3 bottles. I love him though. ^_^  
**

**(6) Freaxxx by Brokencyde**

**(7) Slept so long by ****Jay Gordon (Orgy)**

**(8) All my friends in FL know how much I used to say that. xD  
**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	6. Love at Last?

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

**You know what I just realized? **

**All the poems and quotes are like, really emo-depressive, slightly creepy, sad, and/or gothik. (yes, since I AM goth, I spell it with a K, 'cause it's awesome like that. xDDDD)**

**Although, most people think I'm Scene or something...****I'm really happy all the time, which is NOT my fault, I just like life... Well, most of the times...****And HOLY CRAP!**

**  
These people at school are sooo fucking stupidly fucking annoying!!**

**ARGH!!! I just wanted to torture them until they slowly die, and slit their throats slooooow and deeeeep and.. OKAY!  
Enough of Daisy going into creepy assassin mode... O_o **

***sigh* I'm not **_THAT_** bad, but I am pretty bad when things happen to me that make me really pissed, which rarely happens unless... yeah, I really need to stop rambling...xD**

**Lol**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my Madara-niisan, cause he rocks, and Rukio-chan, since she messages and reviews me, and because she's like, totally awesome!!**

**lol**

**and My birthday's on May 8!! 6 days!! SO FREAKING EXCITED!! I'm finally gonna be 13!!**

***sqeauls***

**So, I hope you guys like this lemon! It's a sorta-kinda unbirthday present from me to all of you!**

***thinks about Alice in Wonderland and starts singing* **

**MARCH HARE:  
A very merry unbirthday to me**

**MAD HATTER:  
To who?**

**MARCH HARE:  
To me**

**MAD HATTER:  
Oh you!**

**MARCH HARE:  
A very merry unbirthday to you**

**MAD HATTER:  
Who me?**

**MARCH HARE:  
Yes, you!**

**MAD HATTER:  
Oh, me!**

**MARCH HARE:  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!**

**MAD HATTER:  
Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday**

**MARCH HARE:  
Imagine, just one birthday every year**

**MAD HATTER:  
Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!**

**MARCH HARE:  
Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer**

**BOTH:  
A very merry unbirthday to you, to you**

**ALICE:  
To me?**

**MAD HATTER:  
To you!**

**BOTH:  
A very merry unbirthday**

**ALICE:  
For me?**

**MARCH HARE:  
For you!**

**MAD HATTER:  
Now blow the candle out my dear  
And make your wish come true**

**BOTH:  
A merry merry unbirthday to you!**

**T_T**

**I'll be quiet now.**

**................**

**......**

***evil grin***

**A very merry unbirthday, indeed.**

**XD  
**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter: **

We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness.  
-David Weatherford

**Poem of the Chapter:**

little dolly gone astray  
who has hurt your heart this way?  
twisted turns and dark meanders  
frightening yet beautiful wonders

little dolly crying dear  
who has caused such anguished tears?  
unlocking skies of blue and ocean deep  
tumultuous hues and restless sleep

little dolly gone astray  
gentle and tender, strong and brave  
there'll be rainbows after rain  
keep love alive, it's worth the pain

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Love at Last...?  
**

I honestly didn't know why this was happening; it could've been the alcohol, the lust, the love I felt for him that was greater then any emotion I've ever felt before. It could've been that we were just doing it to see what would happen.

But I think the most likely thing... was that... even against all odds, against whatever society said, we were in love with each other, and just finding it out, thanks to the help of Lily, and alcohol.

x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x

I angled my head so he was sucking on my tongue and I moaned. We were still on the ground, in his room, and still very much drunk.

I, for one, was smashed, and since I could taste the same amount of alcohol in his mouth, I was guessing that he was the same.

Itachi lifted me up and carried me to the bed, still kissing me passionetly. He set me down softly, and we continued to kiss, the room started to smell like alcohol and lust.

As we were kissing, and as I felt Itachi tug off my shirt and start to unbuckle my pants, I was thinking, _'What if he regrets this in the morning? What if he doesn't remember anything? What if he hates my afterward?'_

I heard Itachi chuckle and I look at him, now realizing that I was kissing him back, and so he stopped. I quirk my head in a "what?" fashion.

He shook his head. "You thinksh toomuches, _Sasuke_," he said my name huskily, despite being extremely drunk and slurring.

I officially lost it.

I slammed Itachi on the ground, pressing my lips onto his, hard. He moaned and flipped us over so that he was on top, breaking the kiss, but quickly continuing it, thrusting his tongue inside my hot, wet cavern.

Itachi leaves my mouth, trailing wet kisses down my neck, on my collar bone, and then down to one of my nipples.

I moan as he lightly nips at it, but he bites too hard, and I whimper. He came up, and was nipping at my collar bone. He found my soft spot and began to suck on it, making my moan softly.

He smirked and moved us so he was on top of me, kissing me more harshly than before. I gasped as he nipped at my bottom lip. He left my mouth as went down my body, slowly, and planting a hickey every now and then.

Once boxers, he rubbed his hand ontop of my arousal, earning a moan from me, and making me buck my hips.

He came back up and kissed me forcefully, making me open my mouth so he could look around again.

While doing this, all I could think of was his touches and how I wanted this so much.

I pulled off his shirt, making us pull away from the kiss for a brief moment, and then continuing. He got up and pulled down his pants and boxers as I rubbed my hands everywhere I possibly could.

I could see that he was rather large and very hard, like me.

He looked at me before he growled and pounced on me and kissed in between around my nipples, and made it his territory. He bit at my nipples and sucked them, making me moan loud.

He smirked and continued. I could feel his erection against my own.

I moaned as he sucked on my tongue. He gently pulled away and bit hard on my shoulder, causing me to cry out slightly, and also marking me his.

His smirked and pulled up to look at his work. He look satisfied and licked up the blood.

Then, he went down and pulled off my boxers, leaving both of us naked and very turned on_. _

I felt the extreme sudden need to be touched further. He leaned down and tongue my waist line, making me moan. I bucked my hips.

"Moooore..." I moaned very softly. He nodded ever so slightly and kissed me before rubbing our erections together. I heard him moan, and god, it turned me on even more, if it was even possible.

I moaned louder. He went down to my hard on, and licked the bottom of it, circling his tongue until it he smeared the precum around on the head. He took the whole thing into his mouth, and started to suck on it, hardly.

I buck my hips, making him deep throat my huge member. I could tell I almost gagged him, but he didn't seem to mind, and just kept sucking me, bobbing his head up and down, gently using his teeth.

"ITACHI!!" I moaned, loudly. I almost climaxed when he came up and kissed him, making me taste myself, like I had the first time I jacked off. I didn't mind it so much now that it had the taste of Itachi in it. I kept murmuring Itachi's name.

He smiled softly and brushed his lips on mine. "Say my name louder."

He murmured, loud enough for me to hear. "Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii...." I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck, up and down.

"Louder." He commanded.

He angled his hips and buckled them down, making us rub up against each other.

"It-ACHI!!!" I moaned loud. He smirked and leaned down to my ear.

"Louder. I want to hear you scream my name." He angled his hips again and thrust downward.

"OMG ITACHI!!!" I screamed in ecstasy.

"Ready?" His voice was husky as he leant down to my ear and started to nibble on it.

"I'm not a virgin." I stated, bluntly, but softly. For once, the older Uchiha looked surprised, but shook it off, and then he smirked.

He came over and lustfully kissed me.

I moaned and rolled my eyes. We parted and he whisper, "Me either."

I felt a jolt of suprise run through me.

I look at him in the eyes and say, "We have a lot to talk about after this..."

He smirked and looked back at me.I knew what he was silently asking; the universal sex question:

**'Should I prepare you?'**

I thought about this for about a minute or so, but I nodded yes. Just because I'm a not a virgin, does not mean that I'm not still tight.

He put 3 fingers against my mouth, and I took them in, sucking them hardly, and lathering them with spit. Itachi moaned at the erotic feeling, and eventually slipped them from my mouth, into my hole. He did this swiftly, so I barely felt anything, except something sliding into me.

"My god, you are so tight for being not a virgin," He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

Itachi was kindova an idiot when he was drunk. But then again so was I.

To somewhat brighten the lustful mood, I said, "Arigato."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, then added a second one when I moaned, telling him to get on with it so the pain would be over and all I could feel was pleasure running hot throughout my cold veins.

He added a third, and did scissoring motions, adding to my pain and sudden pleasure.

He felt around in there until he hit something that made my eyes roll in ecstasy and to moan as loud as I possibly could.

"OhmyfuckinggodItachi!There!" I moaned, quickly. He smirked.

I could almost hear him think '_found it'._ I didn't care at this point.

All I wanted was him inside of me and me bucking pleasurably to his each thrust.

He took out the fingers once he was done prepping. He grabbed something from beside the bed. It was green bottle of lube that had the words "An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away" on it.

I lifted a raven eyebrow.

_'Why in the **hell** does he have that?? I never knew Itachi...'_

He just opened the bottle and squirted some on his erection and rubbed it on. I nearly cummed right there, watching him spread the lube sexilly on his own organ.

When he was done, he put erection near my entrance, which was already aching for attention.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice as husky as it would every get and seduction was laced with every letter. I nodded hastily and he put his tip in, getting me used to the feeling.

I groaned in discomfort. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but he was _**HUGE**_.

"Ah.. Ita... So.. B-big..." I knew guys like it when I complimented on their size.

He smirked, and then kissed me hard, opening my mouth and exploring it like he had earlier.

I nodded once I felt that I could feel something that wasn't related to pain. He thrust in about halfway.

The look of pain on my face was the only thing he could do to not fuck me utterly senseless right then and there.

Like I said, he was the biggest I've ever done so far. Not even Neji was this big!

He couldn't move. For one, it hurt me, and two, if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Once I adjusted, I told him to go. He thrust in slowly and then picked up a little speed.

"Faster.... harder..." I moaned, feeling the pain drain away and only felt pleasure.

He put my legs on his shoulders, to get a better angle.

"Oh yes, Sasuke!" He moaned.

He thrust all the way in and pound in and out, fast and hard. He hit my prostate, as my moaning told him, over and over again.

I kept my moaning like the goddamn whore I was, and every time he moaned, he made me even more turned on.

I rolled my eyes and bucked my hips. I was in complete thrust as hard and fast as he could, hitting my prostate dead on, making me see white.

My vocabulary was reduced to, "OMGITACHI!!FUCKMEHARDER!!OMGYESS!"

"Itachiiiii~!!!" I moaned until I felt white fire rush through my veins.

I felt Itachi's hand on my neglected member, jacking it off in time to his thrusts.

I felt like something might explode. There was something coiling up inside my lower abdomen, and suddenly, I came all and semen coated our stomachs.

I orgasmed hard, finally screaming his name, and not someone else's.

"ITACHI!!!"

A few thrusts later, Itachi came inside me, screaming my name as I was his. "SASUKE!"

Itachi laid on top of me for a while as we rode out our orgasms, and Itachi kissed me slightly and pulled out.

We laid side-by-side for a moment or two, before Itachi threw down the soiled blankets and we lay under the black and maroon-colored sheets.

I curled up next to him as he kissed my forhead.

"Itachi?" I asked, looking up at him. I could see his eyes drooping sleepily.

"Hm..?" He replied. I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you. More then a brother." I stated, seeing what his reaction was. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

It seemed as though he were searching for something on my face, but when he didn't see it, he brushed his lips softly on mine. He chuckled.

"I knew that. I also knew that I have loved you more then a brother since you were a bit younger," He said.

I smiled, and yawned, tiredly.

" 'Night Itachi."

" 'Night Sasuke."

I snuggled closer to him, hearing the faint sounds of the booming music from downstairs as I fell asleep in my brother's-now lover's- arms, happily.

* * *

***nosebleed***

**Yeah, I think I really liked this chapter, but it was kinda hard for me to do, since I didn't know really how to make Sasuke feel and how to make Itachi feel and stuff...**

**yeah...  
HI RUKIO!!**

**Hehehe... Everyone say thanks to Rukio-chan, because I got some inspiration for the next chapters from her!!**

**3**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**

* * *


	7. The Next Morning, Oh joy

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes- AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

Hayazakashi Rukio

**Because she's totally awesome, and because she gave me a TON of inspiration for this chapter.**

***glomps***

**and because I love her so very much!**

**:D**

**I LOVE YOU, HUN!**

**

* * *

**

**Quote of the chapter:**

"So silent,  
Like the seduction.  
So obtenebrated,  
Like the Stygian damnation of my existence.  
I am somber."

--Julian Myndfyre

**Poem of ze chapter:**

My Hell**  
**

Around, all around, the shadows gather.  
My dread grows as doom's scythe falls against my naked soul.  
It wounds me, and darkly,  
my blood drips  
to the broken ground.  
In pain I cry out, Why?!  
while death follows.  
Now alone, my cry of mercy falls upon uncaring eyes.  
This is my Hell

-Daisy Ironside

* * *

Chapter 7

The Next Morning, Oh joy.

When I first woke up, the first couple of things I realized were

1) I was sleeping on someone's stomach

2) My head hurt more then getting fucked in the ear **(1) **

3) That person was a guy, and had long hair aaaaa~nd

4) ..... We were both naked.

_'Ahhhhhh shit.'_

* * *

After my amazing revelation, I jolted up, out of the person's arms and looked over myself, with my eyes solely focused on only me.

After I was done, I closed my eyes to think who I slept with this time.

Using my common knowledge of whenever my friends got drunk, I set up a list to see who is was possible I slept with.

_'Okay, not Gaara, he more then likely slept with Lily, and he doesn't have long hair... Not Neji, he had a 3-some with Naruto and Hinata, like whenever he usually gets drunk.... Let's see.... Deidara? Not likely.. I mean, even though he's still with Itachi, he does Sasor- Waitaminute..._Itachi._ WAS THAT WHO I SLEPT WITH!?!?!' _

I turned to sleeping figure and opened my eyes, confirming my accusation.

Then it all came back...

The lust, the alcohol, the dancing.... My brother...

_'_**_Oh shit.__..!!'_** I thought, biting my nails as I watched Itachi stir a bit and then fall back to sleep.

'_Okay.. Sasuke, calm down, caaaaaaaaaaalm down. Everything's going to be fine... That's right.. I just have to find Lily and Gaara.... They'll know what to do.. Oh god, I hope they are still here... Okay, first of all, I need to clean up the mess... Yes, must NOT leave any evidence...'_ I hopped out of the bed, pausing for a few seconds to make sure I didn't wake up Itachi.

_'Okay, good.'_ I picked up my clothes from last night, noticing they weren't ripped, and slipped them on, only to realize that I hurt EVERYWHERE and that I desperately needed to take a shower.

_'Semen is sticky and crusty when it's dry,'_ I mentally noted. Not that I didn't know that before.

I slipped on my pants and ran a hand through my raven spikes, sighing softly. This was such a mess.

I tip-toed into our bathroom- the one we shared- and, as soundlessly as I could, closed the door.

Remembering the last time we all got drunk, I looked in the tub to find my two saviors cuddled up... and naked.

I smirked. _'Heh. I knew they would sleep together again.' _**(2)**

I walked over and bent down on one knee on the side of the tub that wasn't next to the wall, and gently shook Gaara.

"Oi, Gaary-chan! Wake up, dammit! I need help!" I said, nudging him. He was always a light sleeper. That is, if he got to sleep at _all_.

He stirred, opening both eyes immediately, looking at me, then Lily and cursing. "**Fuck!**"

I grin silently as Lily stirred and woke up as well. "5 more minutes, Gaa-chan... I don't wanna eat your... gourd toasty... it's soo *yawn* sandy..."

That just about did it; I fall over laughing my ass off as Lily opened her eyes so wide that I thought she'd need surgery for.

She looked at Gaara and cussed. "**Fuck! Not again!!**"

I laughed harder, but managed to stop after awhile because of their glaring.

"Okay, what did you need help with?" Gaara asked me.

How should I go about this? Smirk and have them figure it out or blush and be a uke about it? Let's see our possible outcomes.

-----

~Smirk and let them figure it out~

I smirked. Lily squealed and Gaara smirked as well. "Problem solved? You and him screwed?"

"Hells fucking yeah, bitches."

Lily leaps up and glomps me.

After a bit of nuzzling, and me blushing hugely, she remembers she's naked, blushes, hits me, and puts on a pair of random pants she finds, and Gaara's shirt.

Gaara rolls his eyes and they help me with my problem.

~ Blush and be a uke about it~

I looked down and blushed, fidgeting a bit.

"I kinda.. slept with **him**." I said, looking up as Lily did "YES!!" Hand motions.

She glomps me.

Then after a bit of nuzzling, and me blushing hugely, she remembers she's naked, blushes, hits me, and puts on a pair of random pants she finds, and Gaara's shirt.

Gaara rolls his eyes and falls asleep.

-----

Both of them result in me getting breasts on my chest**(3) **and getting hit.

Okaaaaaay, going with the first one.

I explain my current situation and all Gaara and Lily say is, "Then make it look like nothing happened."

I groan. "But it's so HARD to do it!" Lily giggled and I knew instantly what she was thinking.

She took my words perversely. I scowled and smacked her upside the head.

"BAKAAAAAA!" She glared at me, but grinned.

"I'll help!" She chirped, standing up and walking through the door in my room.

I looked at Gaara, who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I swear, that girl has no sense of self preservation."

I smirked. "Yeah, but I'm bi... well, I prefer guys a lot more, but still, the attraction to girls is still there... But anyway, Lily is like a non-incestive sibling to me, like you are."

Gaara just rolled his eyes and mumbled 'yeah, riiiiight.'

"Okay, well, since Lily just left for putting on clothes, I presume, I'm going with her so I don't have to walk around your house, that's littered hang-over idiots, naked," Gaara said, standing up.

I grinned as he walked passed me and into my room, disappearing. I waited on the floor for a few minuted, then decided to go clean up Itachi's room a bit.

I opened the door and walked in, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Itachi.

He was awake, and looking toward the bathroom door, where I was standing at.

"Otouto... Why am I naked, and why does my bed smell heavily of alcohol and sex?" Itachi inquired, his eye brow quirked in confusement.**(4)  
**

I blushed a bit and shrugged. "I dunno, Aniki. I was just going to come in and wake you when I was you were already up..." I trailed off a bit, then looked around the room.

_'Oh shit, we really made a mess last night! Aaaaaaaw crap, I'm just now feeling th effects of a horrible horrible hang-over. Shiiiiiiiit.'_ I held my head, squeezing my eyes tight.

I heard the bed creek and I opened my eyes slightly as I massaged my temples.

Itachi got out of bed, groaning at what I knew was a hang-over, and walked over to me.

I guess he didn't realize that my shirt- along with all of our other clothes- were all over the place, nor the fact that he was nakes register in his mind, as he hugged me, and chuckled.

"Poor Otouto has a hang-over, and he's not even legal!" He started to laugh a bit, and I looked at him weirdly.

I loved his laugh, don't get me wrong, but I think Itachi was still slightly drunk.

Itachi's grip tightened around me and he pulled me into his chest.

I felt the object that made me drool and moan in my fantasies every night, through my pants.

I looked up at Itachiu, who was looking down at me, smirking. He released me and headed to the bathroom, while I just stood there, very confused.

And then it hit me:

**He remembered last night.**

I cussed myself out in my head. ' HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU WHORE!! OF COURSE HE KNOWS!! AND NOW HE KNOWS ABOUT YOU BEING FUCKING WHORE!! KINDA, SORTA!!! HOLY FUCKING FUCK FUCKING FUCK FUCKING FUC-'

"Sasu-temeeeeeeeeee! Helllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" was the voice of someone I hoped I would not efver see at a time like this. A hand waved in front of my vision as I looked up and stared Naruto in the face, confused.

"Huh? Naru-chan? What're you doing? Where did.. .Oh, nevermind.." I said, too confused to really do anything.

I looked him over and saw he was fully clothed- despite some random stains and the reek of over-night alcohol left on him.

Naruto laughed. "SASUKE-TEME!!!!" He glomped me and I scowled at him. "NOPE!! I don't get hang-overs!" He chirped.

I groaned at him. My head was killing me!

"I hate you, so very much, you know that, right?" He nuzzled me.

"I love you too, Sasu-teme!" I glared at him and he proceeded to laugh his ass off and stand up, leaving me on the ground.

"Yo, dipshits! Get your blonde and raven asses out here!" I heard Lily yell.

Naruto glared but walked out of the room. I got up and followed him, rolling my eyes.

I got out of Itachi's room, and grinned at Lily and Gaara, who were each wearing one of my outfits, and Naruto, who was just too damn happy, and we all walked down the stairs, away from the noise of the water running in the shower.

* * *

When we got downstairs, it looked like a fucking hurricane hit.

There were random streamers around the room, alcohol bottles everywhere, sleeping people, and just a lot of random stuff.

I laughed slightly; I loved the day after of my parties.

I dunno why, I just do. I guess it's because I love to see how much mess a group of horney, underaged teenagers with alcohol can do to one house.

Actually, I don't just love it; I think it's damn fucking hilarious.**(5)**

I heard some talking in the kitchen, and I recognized most of the voices; I guess most of the people went home, and the ones who knew me stayed.

All four of us walked down the stairs, passing by some maids and servants cleaning up; yes, even in this day and age, we have maids and servants.

We even have a butler named Bob, who looks _exactly _like the movie kind of butlers. (I call him Mr. Bob, named after Gaara's teddy bear)**(6)  
**

He's so totally awesome, because whenever he catched me drinking, cutting, whoring myself out, or anything like that, all he says is, "I won't tell anyone if you don't tell that I'm screwing the nurse." or "Let's hope that Master Itachi doesn't find out." and then walks out of the room.

I always laugh when he says the first one, because I've caught him screwing Ms. Nancy plenty of times before, so it was cool with me.

We walked into the kitchen, and I saw all the members of the gang Akatsuki, that Itachi was in, and all of my friends, who were all doing various activities.

When I got there, everyone complemented me on the awesome party. Apparently, most of them got laid.

I laughed and conversed with people, after Sasori, a friend of mine and a fellow gang member of Itachi's, handed me some pills to ease my head-ache.

Everything was going awesome, until Itachi came downstairs and Deidara, Sasori, Lily, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto all looked at both of us with knowing eyes as the rest of the group chatted animately.

All six of them stood up one by one, and they all gave us looks that said to follow.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and followed behind them, as Itachi was trailing me.

What did they want to talk about?

* * *

**1)~ If anyone can tell me where I got it from, than I'll dedicate my next chapter to you :D**

**2) ****~Yes, they slept together before.. I'll cover that in future chapters :3**

**3)~ xD LMAO! Sasuke has breasts now!! XD lmao**

**4)~ Is that even a word? O_o**

**5)~ It is, it really is xDD**

**6)~ Gaara has a fluffy, pink teddy bear named Mr. Bob! XD It's an inside joke between me and my friends on Teenchat. com**

** I know, you are all probably REAAAAAAAAAALLY pissed off at me for not updating in forevers, but I've had some personal issues, like I think 2 of my really close friend comitted suicide. One of them, I know now, for sure she did, but the other one is making me worry and I have no way of contacting her besides the internet, so I'm just left to wallow in my emo corner with all my worries and sobs. No PITY!!! -_-  
I already get that enough from my friends... dammit.  
I'm reaaaaaally sorry that I didn't update in forevers, but I've been really depressed, since, like I said, my friend comitted suicide 2 days ago on May 26th, 2009.  
R.I.P.- Katie  
We all love ya, hun, even if you didn't believe it.**

**Me- *sigh* I hope my other friend is okay, and didn't commit suicide.. I love her too much!! *goes to emo corner and cries*  
Sasuke- *sighs and huggles Daisy, then drags me out of the emo corner, making me write the fanfic* Come on, Dai-chan! You cannot let yourself be emo! Or cry! It'll run your eyeliner!  
Me- *GASP* NOT MY EYELINER!!  
Itachi- Yes, your eyeliner, now come on! Just try not to be too depressed or you know what Dessy, Bunny, Kodi, Naru-chibi, Psy, Dei-chibi, Natsy, or Justy will say/do...  
Me- damn over protective friends.. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!! Thank you Psy for making me feel better! And Naru-chibi! And Bunny and Kodi and Dessy! I'm so glad I have you guys!! *huggles*  
Kodi- ...since when did I get here?!?! and *huggles back* :3  
Justy- *loves* :DD  
Bunny- NO BLAMING YOURSELF DAMMIT! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!  
Dessy- Goddammit, why am I IN HERE?!  
Me- 'Cause I love you lots :3  
Kodi- Where's Pyche and Naruto?  
Naru-chibi- Right here!! :3  
Pys- HERE!!!  
Dei-chibi- Hihi -_^  
Chibi Uke- Why am I here again?****  
Me- CAUSE YOU'RE MY UKE!!! MWHAHAHAHA!  
Chibi Uke- Chibi Seme?!****  
Me- the only and only! *strikes a pose*  
Chibi Uke- SEMEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Me- UKEEEEEE!! *super glomps* xD  
Natsy- DAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!  
Me- NATSY!!!!! *super major glomps*****  
Natsy- LAWLS Nazi XD  
Me- *glomps all of you guys* I LUUUUUUUURVE YOU GUUUUUUUUUYS!!!  
-everyone gets glomped-**

**^_^' **

**Sorry about the random love stuff, I just really wanted them to know how much I lurves them and how much I'm so happy that none of them are suicidal!!  
I can't take any more drama-ness, or I'll esplode D:**

**Thankfully, I have Deidara to esplode things, so I'll be good for now.**

**Anyway, I don't think people really read the Author's Note, but if you do, say in your review: **I'm in love with ItaSasu!!

**XD**

**Lawls**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**

* * *


	8. She wants us to do WHAT!

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

Sora Keyblader

**for knowing the somewhat inside joke from the previous chapter...**

**xD**

**OH, AND THIS IS FOR ITACHI'S BIRTHDAY THAT WAS YESTERDAY!!!!**

**GOMEN ITACHI!!**

**-sniffles- I feel like such a bad imouto now, that I didn't remember his birthday...**

**-cries-**

**I feel so horrible DX  
**

**

* * *

**

**Quote of the chapter:**

When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep -- not screaming, like the passengers in his car. -Unknown, but hilarious as hell.

**Poem of the chapter:**

**White Cheek**

I see, now you remind me of that boy, that we are hurt  
in places that might fit;  
close-grasped and effortless we might persuade  
some inner creature that we two are one.

You tell me you drew back from touching him:  
I would have too,  
even though his hard muscles  
showed uncomprehending willingness to relax.

What value has his will  
unwitting, what consent  
can his white cheek-encircled lips  
convey to us who know?

He bends that white frame  
putting it at mercy, opening  
the dirty aperture  
a man who died might fill.

Entwined without attraction,  
clasped by shared knowledge, nothing more,  
he'd whisper in our common ear  
the bitter secrets of that intercourse.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**She wants us to do WHAT?!**

As soon as we sat down in the living room and Lily looked at Itachi and I like we were championship full-bred golden retrievers that she wanted to show off, I knew that we were in somewhat of trouble.

I sat next to Itachi, who was smirking, and holding my hand. I hadn't gotten time to talk to him about what we...um.. _did _last night.

The suspense of what they wanted to talk about was overwhelming. My thoughts we everywhere, and I couldn't quite place what I, myself was even thinking about.

Lily just sighed, as if she was in a hurry to get this over and done with.

"Okay, listen you awesome, incestive brothers: you guys need to talk about what happened last night. I know you both like each other, and you both remember what happened last night. So, being the cool yaoi fangirl that is your best friend, I'm going to help you," Lily said, looking at both of us pointedly.

I gestured to everyone else. "Okay, so what about the rest of you all?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "We are the only people who know. The rest of us are here because we want you two to be happy, seeing as you guys are our friends." Sasori said, holding Deidara's hand.

"We love you guys, and we'll back you up no matter what, un. No matter what society or anyone else says, un!" Deidara said, grinning with Naruto, who was also grinning. I smiled slightly and looked over at Neji, who was smirking.

I looked down at my feet and then at Itachi. Might as well start now.

"Nii-san... do you know about my other life?" I asked him. He sighed, leaning over and grabbed me, pulling me into his lap.

"Yes, Sasuke. I know you are a whore, that you do drugs, and everything..." I grimaced slightly, hurt by his words, no matter how trued they were, and looked down at my feet, forgetting about everyone else.

"... But I don't know why you do it. Why, my love, do you do this to yourself?" He asked, pain clearly in his voice.

Tears came up a bit in my eyes, but being the Uchiha I am- and Uchihas don't cry-I held them back.

"Be...because I love you!" I confessed, blushing. I would have to seriously talk to myself later about sounding so much like a girl all the time.

Itachi held me closer, and then made me look up at him. I couldn't help but quiver my lips slightly.

Itachi smirked and leaned toward to me, about to say something, but he stopped and stared at my arm.

I looked down to where he was looking and I saw my cuts-some of which were actually new...

He grabbed my arm, a look of shock across his face. He stared at me.

"Sasuke...What the **fuck** is this?!" He growled at me. I knew he wasn't mad, just hurt that I would cutting myself.

After all, he _was _the one that forbids anything sharp like that inside the house, 'sides the kitchen utensils and whatnot....plus, he hates it whenever I hurt myself, purpose or accident...

I don't know why he did it though... why he cared so much about me, when I wasn't really that good of a person...

Hell, I'm a slutty whore that does my best friend, is an alcoholic and druggie, not to mention I smoked and was in love with my older brother.

I sighed, having been brought back from my head by Itachi asking, "Well?!"

"Itachi... I'm really sorry... everything just got so hectic and I didn't know what to do... I couldn't take any drugs at the time, nor could I drink, and my source of pleasure was asleep, and you were working or with your boyfriend-" and I stopped. Waaaaaaaaaaaaait.... wasn't Deidara, Itachi's boyfriend? What's he doing with Sasori?!

"Uhhhhh... Am I missing something?" I said, suddenly very, very confused. Lily grinned like an idiot, obviously knowing what was going on.

I sighed, rubbing my temples at a headache that was threatening to come.

"Care to elaborate, my dear _Tsukiyomi_?" I asked. Said girl giggled like a maniac. What was with her and her insane yaoi obsessions and the need to giggle at 'how cute we are together' or how 'Cutely uke I am' or whatever the occasion might be?!?!

Seriously!! Jeez, women... Sigh, at least she is one of the saner and more tolerable woman... er..._ young ladies_, as Itachi called them to be polite. Ah, well... I loved Lily like as much as two completely unrelated peoples that aren't in love and don't want in each others pants can.

"Weeeeeeeeeell, Itachi broke up with Dei 'cause Itachi was in luffles with you, and then I hooked up Dei with Saso and then we all became a happy family, seeing as how you two are going to get together.**_ Whether you like it or not_.**"

I shuddered at her. Creepy young ladies. Very scary, intimidating, _young ladies. _

"Okay? Okay!" She suddenly turned from evil and menacing to happy and playful as a doe.

This is why I'm not a big fan of women. THEY. ARE. **_EVIL_**!

I suppressed another shudder, and then scowled at myself. Why was I being so out of character?

Oh yeah, because I have a slight headache, I was with my close friends that pretty much _made_ themselves become close to me, and... oh yeah, my brother just found out that I had been cutting myself and that I was in love with him.

I sighed and looked over at Lily, who was grinning sadistically. "Sasu-chan, long time no see, ne?"

Her voice was different. It was slightly deeper. It was more mature. It was seductive. It wasn't her voice.

It was Dark's.

I shuddered and looked over at Itachi, Gaara, and Sasori. They, along with me, were the only people who knew about Dark.

Which is why it was understandable when Neji, Deidara, and Naruto all fell out of their seat when they heard her speak.

I smirked. "Hello, Dark. What's your reason for coming out this time, whore?"

She smirked back. "You're one to talk." She leaned forward a bit. "At least I'm not in love with my older brother, darlin'."

I rolled my eyes and she winked up at Itachi. "He already knows about that. And stop ignoring my question, biotch. I will not repeat myself, so answer."

She grinned, standing up and sitting in Gaara's lap. "Meh, no reason... I just felt like coming out to greet you all... and to seduce this peice of meat." She smirked and moved so she was straddling Gaara. He rolled his eyes, and Naruto, Deidara, and Neji were just confused as crap.

I rolled my eyes once more and Sasori explained. "Baka peoples, meet Dark. She is Lily's split personality, and the reason why Lily can't drink alcohol. Stupid bitch, meet her friends."

Said person twiddled her fingers as she looked back, smirking wider. Other said people waved hesitantly, and resumed their place in their chairs, and beside Itachi and I, who was still holding my hand.

I looked up at Itachi, who was already staring at me. He leaned in and pecked me on the lips, licking them, and then smirking. I shuddered slightly, faintly smiling.

Everyone turned to look at us, and Dark said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

We all looked at her. "Okay," I was the first one to say. Everyone murmured their 'okay's as well and Dark grinned.

She made us all sit on the ground, and I sat in Itachi's lap, as did Deidara is Sasori's.

Dark looked at me. "Sasu-chan, Truth or Dare?"

I smirked. "Dare, bitch."

She smirked back. "I dare you to make-out with Itachi in front of us all."

My jaw hit the ground. "WHAT?!"

... which was also a similar reaction from everyone, except for Itachi, who was smirking.

This would not end well.

* * *

**YAY FOR CLIFFIES!!**

**And ah!!**

**I'm so sorry it's short, but I was afraid I would never get this out if I didn't get it out now!**

**DX **

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	9. Ah Huh,,, Right

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-**

**Omg... You guys actually like this story?**

**O_o**

**..................  
**

**AWESOME!!!**

**xDDD  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

Everyone who likes this story

**Because I love you guys**

**x3**

**:3**

**Omg... I was re-reading my chapters and I realized how ooc everyone is... Damn.**

**Eh, oh well...**

**I'll probably fix it a bit in this chapter... hopefully... and I'm so sorry for not upating sooner.. but ****I burned my first finger REALLY bad by picking up a hot coal (I'm a dumb-ass, I know v.v) so I can't write that well... T.T oooh, and to my awesomely awesome seme (who just became my seme... since she was my uke... xDDD): I LOOOVE YOU~! hehehe...  
**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far, my lovely reviewers. I know that you'd never let me down... or would you? o.O l O.o  
**

**XDDD  
**

**-^_^-**

**Gah, but you have NOO idea how bad I feel that I haven't gotten this out yet.. T.T**

**I'm sorries!! Please forgive meee!! **

**Also.. this was done at around 4 am... so please forgive any mistakes! -heart- :p**

**

* * *

**

**Quote of the chapter:**

Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

**_-_Phil Donahue**

**Poem of the chapter:**

You know I love it when you're down on your knees  
And I'm a junky for the way that you please  
You shut me up when you swallow me down  
My back to the wall you're going to town

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

I hate to say it but it has to be said  
You look so fragile as I fuck with your head  
I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on  
If sex is the drug then what is the cause?

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need  
My love is like a fucking disease  
You can give me your hand, you can make your demands  
I'm the hardest motherfucker to please

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

**-I almost told you that I loved you by Papa Roach**

**(yes, I know that, that isn't a fking poem. XD)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Ah Huh,,, Right**

I sat there, stunned. Everyone else was talking, but Itachi was staring at me. I could feel his coal eyes staring at me pointedly, almost like he could see what I was thinking.

I twitched slightly, staring at Dark. She was looking at me, a light smirk gracing her lips.

I leaned my head down slightly, raven bangs blocking my view as it suddenly got quiet.

I could feel all eyes on me; the tension rose as Itachi did, swiftly leaning over me.

I looked up, seeing coal black eyes piercing into my own gaze. I smiled slightly at him, more of a smirk than anything.

I stood up and gazed at him for a bit, feeling adrenaline pumping in my veins at the thought of kissing Itachi again.

I walked toward him, feeling him tense slightly and bit my lip, walking even closer to him.

I sighed slightly, the tensing of his body against my own relaxed.

I slowly brought my lanky, white arms around his shoulders, standing on my tippy-toes for I was about a foot shorter than him.

I clasped my hands together around said taller guy, idly playing with his long, brownish black hair that was softer than my own.

I looked up at his pink lips so much like my own, and watched as a small smile creep upon those same lips.

I had the never-ending urge to kiss them until they were bruised like he did with mine, and did so.

I smashed my lips together, forgetting about the friends that were watching us in awe.

I didn't think about what I had to do or say to them all after this.. All my thoughts were focused on him and the mashing of our lips together as, unknowingly, the kiss got rougher and our hands couldn't get off each other.

I loved the taste of him; my brother, my kin, my lover. He tasted of apples and smoke; an innocent enough taste. Although there was no alcohol, I couldn't help but almost get drunk off his smell alone. His whole body practically reeked of sexy-ness, and his facial features were begging to be smothered with love and lust alike.

I basked in warmth as Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, moving his arms to my mid-section.

I smirked slightly as my aniki moved from where we were standing to the couch that we were sitting in before.

I moved to straddle him, dipping my hips a bit as I moved forward against my raven, leaning my neck as I moved my hands to his neck.

Itachi took the opportunity to kiss and nibble on my neck, smirking against the pallid skin when I let out a squeak-sounding moan.

I moved my head when Itachi stopped kissing my pulse, looking up at him. Itachi let a small smirk grace his slightly abused lips and I almost melted. Kami, what a sex god he was.

I smirked widely, feeling something hard against my waist as I broke the kiss with Itachi, staring into his coal-black eyes that were glazed over in lust, but still had hints of complete and utter love in them.

My smirk turned into a small smile as I licked his lips, grinding our new-found erections together.

Itachi rolled his eyes, clenching his hands that were on my back and let out a small moan, biting his bottom lip to keep anything else from coming out. My smile turned back into a smirk as I let out a small moan as well.

Emotions and feelings were heightened significantly with each breath we took. My body shuddered slightly with every grind and my attemption to bite my lip failed since Itachi leaned to capture my lips in another lip-abusing kiss.

His tongue was already practically down my throat as I submissed to him easily, already knowing that I was no match for the elder Uchiha.

I smirked, my entire body pulsing in just his presence alone and I shuddered pleasurably when Itachi moved his hands to my butt, pressing us closer together and I let out a moan into his moan, our tongues playing together in a game that was meant only for us.

Suddenly someone clapped their hands. Shock and surprise ran through me as Itachi jumped slightly, breaking the kiss as we stared together.

I looked beyond the dark-haired object of my affections, looking to Dark, who was looking toward the door. I looked over to see where she was looking, and my heart skipped a beat, and then stopped in my throat. I froze in my actions with huge eyes, not blinking.

Kakashi was standing in the doorway.

* * *

**(1) IS THAT EVEN A WORD?! v.v -sighs- where's Sheepy-onee when I need her?! T.T**

**Yes, yes, SHORT, I KNOW.**

**Omifuckingod-I-want-to-kill-myself-for-making-it-that-short, short. T.T'**

**OHWELL~. xD**

**But I.. wanted to..make it.. end at a cliffhanger.. so..**

**I..**

**Did this.**

**XDD**

**REVIEWS MAKE DAISY HAPPY! :D**


	10. Nothing good ever lasts

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

**

Notes:

...Yeah...

NEW CHAPTER! XD

This is dedicated to.. uhh..:

... I dunno..

SHEEPY-ONEE!

BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCH. XDD

... Even though, she probably wouldn't.... read this... OHWELL~

IT SHALL WORK! XDD

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:**

"The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense"

**- Tom Clancy**

**  
****Poem of the chapter:**

I'm Sorry I Cry  
I'm sorry but it hurts to be forgotten  
It hurts more to be forgotten and not wanted any more  
I'm sorry but it hurts to be forgotten  
It hurts even more to know my pain means nothing to you.  
For almost a year I reached out to you when the pain got to be too much.  
I'm sorry it hurt when I saw nothing but your back.  
I'm sorry I cry for all those who were suppose to love me  
I'm sorry I got to be too much and now you don't want me.  
I'm sorry I cry when all I wanted was for you to hold me  
I'm Sorry you could not ask me to stay, so I left  
I'm sorry I though you did not want me  
But if you did then why did you push me away?  
Now you want to hate me for not being there for you when things where bad  
I'm sorry but where were you when I needed you to be there for me?  
I'm sorry the pain was so bad I was struggling for the will to live just one more day.  
I'm sorry the pain got the best of me but I failed and woke up the next day.  
I wish I had your ability to just shut off the pain.  
I'm sorry the pain just won't go away  
I'm sorry that I tried to make it go away  
Now I wonder – how mad would you be if I did not fail?  
Or would you just think… its what she deserved.  
I'm sorry I cry but I cry because the struggle is still there  
What if I try again but this time I do not fail?  
I'm sorry I cry because you're not there, and now I think you never were.

by Jnnfr on Allpoetry . com

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Nothing good ever lasts  
**

He slowly walked toward us and I could feel my heart beating my in my throat. It got so silent, and I swore even Kakashi, as far away as he was at that moment, could hear it.

He didn't look... disapproving; just.. I don't know how to put it. He looked at us like we were some sort of weird animal that needed to be locked up.

But... I didn't see anything else, since I blacked out at that moment. It wasn't like a quick black out, though. It was one that made time stop, your heart stop, your vision go blurry, and your breath to come out in soft, quick pants.

But eventually... My vision went black and I fell to the floor, no long conscious.

xXx

You know how... when you faint/black out and you... expect all your worries to go away? Or how you want to stay unconscious forever, because if you don't, and you wake up, then the shit that you were supposed to go away from, all comes back?

Well...

Fuck. That's EXACTLY how I felt... except...

I REALLY wanted to either not wake up at all, and I know that's suicidal-ish, but still; OR, wake up in Itachi's arms and then he'll kiss me, and we wouldn't have to worry anymore.

.... Nothing good ever lasts.

It doesn't, it really doesn't. And.. the sooner I learned that, the better. Although, if I think about it, you could do a bunch of karma shit and you'd probably have a a lot of good things... but still.

It wouldn't last.

I really need to learn that, seriously. Because... If I don't... All this happiness and whatnot, will come crashing down and my fantasies will be brutally ripped apart by dream-and-flesh-eating things that will not only devour everything that I love, but me as well.

That aside, I did not wake up how I wanted, is what I'm trying to get through. At all.

I woke up in a bed, and it wasn't just any bed; No, it wasn't. It was _Kakashi's _bed. How the fuck I even **got** to Kakashi's house was beyond me.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I could tell by the texture and smell of the bed, and the temperature, that this was, indeed, his house.

How could I?

Well... I've known Kakashi... since I was... around 5 or so. I am now 13, and he baby-sat me whenever my parents went out. Yeah... I know Kakashi pretty well, as much as I don't want to admit it at times.

Again, that aside, I reluctantly opened my eyes... and then shut the just as quickly, only getting a glance at where I was, since I heard someone opening a door and closing it softly.

What I saw confirmed everything; I was, indeed, at my sensei's house. Awesome. Whoopty-fucking-do. I WANT MY FUCKING ITACHI, DAMMIT!

On that note, I shall continue.

The unknown figure walked toward me gracefully, and leaned over, their breath dancing over my lips; daring me, teasing me to lean up and taste more of the delicious scent.

It was then that I knew that it was Itachi.

I peeked out of the eye that was farthest away from my beloved aniki, and that was hidden under my hair; although I could still see through the microscopic openings that suddenly became larger the more that I opened my eyes.

Black hair, so similar to my own, yet so different in so many ways, covered my vision as the older male leaned down, capturing my lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

I slowly responded and Itachi smirked along ours lips. I refrained from grinning and opened both my eyes, all the way, staring into reddened, older versions of my own.

I smiled as Itachi slowly licked my pinkish, bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth for my brother, making said brother let out an amused sound that was akin to purring.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit wider as our eyes locked, and our tongues played in a gentle, sweet dance that was made for only us two.

As breath make an annoying but important necessity, we broke apart, leaving us both a little flushed and panting slightly. I grinned and jumped up, wrapping my arms around my lover's neck, burying my head in the long, soft hair that I loved.

Itachi chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him, hugging my tightly, and mumbling, "Kami, I was so fucking worried... I thought.. something happened to you, Otouto..."

I let out a soft sigh, smiling sadly. "I know... I'm sorry... I didn't... I don't know what happened... I just saw Kakashi... and fainted." I explained, a little muffled from the hair I was currently nuzzling.

Itachi nodded in understanding and let out a soft, sad-sounding sigh that made me frown and pull back from my current nuzzling, and look at him straight into the eyes. Itachi was sad. What the hell?

"... Love?" I asked as Itachi didn't realized that I was looking at him, as his eyes were not on me, but somewhere else. I blinked. Why did Itachi have a far away, slightly glazed look in his eyes? That scared me. I don't know why, but it did. It shook my very core.

I shook him slightly. "Itachi." I stated, blinking a few times. Itachi wasn't blinking. I started to panic. What was wrong with my Itachi? "ITACHI." I said, louder this time.

Said male looked at me, finally blinking, although confusedly. "What, Otouto?"

I sighed in relief as I looked back into his eyes; the look in his eyes that made me scared was gone. Good.

I smiled a little and pecked him on the lips sweetly. "Nothing, my love... Nothing." He blinked a few times as I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled a bit wider.

".... You're... so confusing sometimes." He said, his voice a bit rough. I looked up at him, myself a bit confused. His voice was rough? And then, I realized, that it was only a bit rough and weird, since he was biting his lip to hold in laughter, it looked like.

I rolled my eyes, hitting him playfully and pouting, crossing my arms. "M'not confusing," I mumbled, still pouting. Itachi rolled his eyes a little, pulling me into an unexpectedly soft kiss, chuckling as he separated my lips with his own and broke it. "Are too... But it's cute."

I rolled my eyes again and blushed slightly, pushing him playfully. "... Evil.... aniki... bastard thing... Making me blush... Stupid head..." I mumbled under my breath childishly.

I'm guessing Itachi heard this, since he fell over, laughing and holding his stomach. "D-did you j-just call me a s-stupid hea-head?!" He laughed harder, closing his eyes as he did so.

This... made me pout more and become a bit cold... and.. yeah.

".... Emo bastard..." I mumbled, moving to lay back into the bed that I had claimed mine for the time being, and pulled the blankets over my head, still mumbling random obcenities toward my laughing brother.

It suddenly got quiet, and I just stayed under my blankets. I didn't move, even when I felt Itachi slipping in behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me toward his chest. I did, however, move when he murmured, "Kakashi doesn't want us to be together. He thinks it's bad."

I moved to face his chest, and nuzzled it.. and then.. cried.

I cried so hard.. and so long..

Outside, the lights slowly dimmed and.. it became night. I could tell, because I got a little more excited and awake... but.. I didn't care and I dismissed those feelings.. and still just..

Cried.

That's all I did for the rest of the day, and throughout the night.

And Itachi was right there with me, comforting me, falling asleep for a few minutes and then waking up, just to comfort me again.. and then.. somehow, sometime.... he started to cry with me.

We cried.. for everything.

For the fact that we more than likely couldn't be together.

For the fact that we were in love.

For the fact that I cut myself.

For the fact that I was a slut.

For the fact that even though our friends accepted us, there would always be someone who didn't.

For the fact that... we were brothers, and... we were together.

For the fact that Itachi killed our family.

For the fact that... we just needed to cry.

So... we cried.

* * *

**Wow..**

**This was... **

**an..**

**interesting...**

**chapter..**

**Slightly short, but still...**

**I think it was slightly depressing, but cute, ne?  
**

**I like it so far... Do you~?**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**


	11. It never gets any better

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

****Notes-  
**

**The long-awaited new chapter?**

**XD**

**Okay, I LOVE the fact that you guys favorite and add this story onto your favorites and alert list.. But I don't know what you think of it! DX**

**And, I'm running out of ideas here, my lovelies. I encourage you to review, because it makes me happy and Sasuke and Itachi won't screw each other until I get at least one review for each chapter. : D  
**

**It's not a lot~! All you have to do it click the little button at the bottom, where it says, "Review" and type in something like, "OMGILOVEYOURSTORY." oorr~, "THIS STORY SUCKS LIKE A WHORE! -,...,-"**

**Ya'know~? So like... Make the writer happy and review? .... Please?**

**-Grabs Sasuke and snuggles him into a chibi.- **

**SASUKE CHIBI WANTS PEOPLE TO REVIEW! It means a lot to Daisy-chan! -Nods.-**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Uh...**

All my friends from TDS!

Because I love you all,

and the shit that goes on in there,

was how I got the inspiration to continue this fanfic!

**Andddddddddd, OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**I've been moving from the west side of TX to south NC... So I've been REALLY busy. I tried to update earlier, but I couldn't log into fanfiction.... ;=;So yeah...**

**BUTTTT, I'm updating TWICE for you all~... Whoever still reads these AU.... Thank you for listening~ :D**

**NOW ONTO ZE' FICNESS! :D:D:D:D:D**

**

* * *

**

**Quote of the chapter:**

People are more violently opposed to fur than leather because it's safer to harass rich women than motorcycle gangs.

**- Dave Barr****s**

**Poem of the chapter:**

Eighty-six must be our secret number  
To say we are in love among a crowd.  
We are one whenever we're together,  
Though we daren't mention it out loud.  
We giggle at the same idea unspoken  
And smile in simultaneous disdain,  
Existing in a single cell unbroken,  
Two nuclei alike in joy and pain.  
Outwardly we are just closest friends  
Because we do not wish to cause distress.  
But when we're grown, the fairy tale ends  
As we come out in more authentic dress.  
Meanwhile we're ourselves in secrecy,  
Our silence merely adding to our glee.

******-N********icholas Gordon**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**It never gets any better  
**

As soon as I woke up, I knew there was something wrong. The air was tense, there was no breathing on my neck like I thought there would be, and there was so warm body cuddling with mine.

I woke up to cold sheets and a looming feeling, almost like anxiety, but worst. There was something wrong, and it involved me, in a way.

I couldn't tell what exactly was wrong, but I felt the need to be comforted and reassured, by Itachi, and only him. I had a weird feeling like something was wrong with him, and me. Or something like that.

I slowly opened my eyes, quickly crawling out of my bed, the cold morning air hitting me like a brick. I shivered, goose bumps forming on my skin like tiny mosquito bites.

I shivered a few more times, standing on my tippy toes to get away from the cold, frozen-like wooden floor, hands clawing at my forearms to stop shaking with frigidness and the feeling like something bad was going to happen, or already happened, before grabbing a small blanket, wrapping it around my pale, lithe frame, burying my head in it, and then walking out of the room, whose door was wide open.

I shuddered, closing my eyes for a few seconds, as my body wouldn't stop shivering, and feeling weak. 'Stop it, dammit!' I yelled at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Everything was fine! _'... Everything _was_ fine,_' I repeated, with more emphasis in my head.

I shook my head to myself, biting my lip, refusing to open my eyes as I continued walking into the kitchen, assuming it was still in the same place, since I **was **in Kakashi's house. "It's fine. Itachi probably just got up really late last night," I said to myself, but even to me, my voice was shaky and crackly, and it sounded more like I was just trying to reason with myself; that he didn't abandon me, that he still wants me, that he still wants to be with me.

_'Of course he still wants me,'_ I reasoned with myself as I entered the kitchen, and found no one there. '_He's in love with me... He said so himself...'_ But there was still that little voice in the back of my head, that mysteriously showed up **only **when I was thinking about Itachi.

'_What if he doesn't love you....?'_

I shook my head of those thoughts, disgusted with myself that I could even think of such things. _'Although... I do have a reason to be like... I mean, after all, he is my brother. Not only that, but I've never felt this much in love with someone before.... I'm so vulnerable to him, since he's the only person, besides Gaara and Lily, that knows this much about me,' _I thought, sighing gently to myself.

I walked into the living room, still trying to locate the love of my life. I heard heavy breathing in the next room, and decided, with huge, confused, curious eyes to go figure out what it was.

I entered the family room, seeing a figure sitting on the couch. It was Itachi.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, my head fuzzy and dizzy, relief spreading throughout my body. "Itachi," I breathed. He shot his head up, and I realized that he was previously looking at his phone. His face flashed a bunch of emotions, most of which I read were not good.

I blinked, confusion lacing my words as I asked what was wrong, walking over to him. He flinched as I tried to touch him, making me frown. He wouldn't answer me, and only kept asking, "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Itachi," I called once more, lightly touching his arm. He jumped slightly, eyes wide with shock as he looked up at me, startled. "Sasuke...?" He breathed, his eyes softening, and his body going limp. I blinked a few times, worry plain on my face and laced throughout my words as I asked, "Itachi, what's wrong?" He murmured something so low that my hearing couldn't pick up. "Nani?" I asked, confused. He sighed, running a pallid hand through is long, black hair that was out of its normal pony tail. His eyes finally left his phone, but they kept glancing at it every few seconds.

"Itachi?" I called my brother again, and he finally faced me. I knew something was horribly wrong right then. He his eyes shone with unshed tears, face contorted with pain, and what looked like shame, and anxiety. "Itachi, my love, what the hell is wrong?" I asked again, shaking with panic. Itachi swallowed hardly, like it hurt to do so.

He mumbled something, inhaling a shuddered breath. I strained my ears to hear, but could not. "Nani? I can't hear you, love. Speak up," I said, gently choosing my words so I didn't upset him anymore than necessary. He swallowed like he did a minute ago, hardly, and like it hurt him.

"I have a daughter."

My eyes went wide, mouth drying up faster then it ever had before. I couldn't find any words, my mouth was just opening and closing. Shock, confusion, and betrayal ran through me life a mind-blowing orgasm, except it was one that felt like I had gotten raped, and my body betrayed me by liking it, giving into the rough, sick pleasure.

The shock wore off after a few minutes after watching Itachi's eyes start to glass over, and tears spilled from his beautiful, sad coal eyes. It nearly tore my heart in half to see the boy that I had completely and utterly fallen for, so distraught and helpless before me, and I could do nothing to help him, besides comfort him.

Watching Itachi, determination to stop the seemingly endless flow of tears came rushing upon me like a wall of dark water that I wanted to make clear. I hopped up from where I was at with a cat-like grace, and sped-skipped over to where my beloved brother was sitting on the counter, which I hadn't realized he sat upon earlier, face in hands, silently sobbing. It made my whole body ache with worry, and helplessness just at the site of him. My love was crying; whether it was from the fact he had a daughter and didn't know it, that he thought I hated him because of it, because I felt betrayed because of it, I didn't know. I did, however, feel somewhat betrayed by the fact that he had gotten a female pregnant, and the fact that he even had sex with a female. Though, this was not the time to feel so negative towards my brother; he needed me... But... what could I possibly do?

I frowned, shaking my head. _'Come on, Sasuke! You have to do something to help Aniki! This is your problem now too, since he's your lover now. He needs you now more then anyone else. It doesn't matter what you do; he just needs you,' _I thought, giving myself more motivation, instead of just standing there, watching as my whole world was crumbling, and crying to himself.

I stood on my tippy toes, wrapping my arms around Itachi, who stiffened at the sudden contact, but I guess he realized it was me, for he relax into my touch, and his sobbing softened somewhat. I let him go somewhat, and held him hand, making him look at me when I put my hand under his chin. I gave him a soft smile, one to reassure that I was okay, and everything was going to be okay, even though I didn't fully believe that.

I had to believe it, though; hope was the only thing that we were clinging onto right now. It's not every day that your brother, whom you have incestuous affections for, and also has them back, announces that he has a daughter. I knew this was a serious time, and though I didn't understand anything, besides the obvious, I knew that Itachi needed me more then I needed him at this moment.

He gave me a pathetic smile back, and gently, with great effort, I noticed, hopped off the counter. I clung onto his arm, making him let out a small chuckle, which turned me even more helpful that this wouldn't break Itachi. We could get through this. After all, we were Uchihas. Nothing breaks us down for long, if at all. I shot him a cheery smile, one that was half real and half wanting to cheer him up again.

I led him to the couch I was previously sitting on, and sat on the end of it, opening my legs so he could sit between them, which he did. I grabbed the soft, dark red blanket from the top of the black, leather couch we were suddenly cuddling on, wrapping around our two shivering forms. I leaned back, Itachi doing the same. I smiled a bit, fondly at the dark brown hair that was in its usual pony tail that I had grown up with, butterflies fluttering around with this little contact from the older male.

I nuzzled my face into Itachi's warm neck, hearing a low chuckle rise in his throat. I smiled a bit wider, happiness that I made him feel a bit better rushing through me, making me want to squeal with delight and satisfaction, and just pure giddiness. I must have let out a girly sound, because Itachi turned his head to meet my dancing eyes, an amused smirk upturning his angelic lips which practically begged to be kissed. I gazed at him like he was an angel; which, to me in a sense, he **is **like my angel.

He must've seen me watching him in awe, glancing at his lips ever so often, for he descended those heavenly lips upon mine in a soft, delicate kiss. I immediately responded, kissing him back lightly. Our kiss turned soft, and had a sad happiness to it, as contradictive as it may be, to a needy kiss, that left us writhing and moaning for more as we parted, breath becoming an annoying necessity.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAAAAA.**

**Next chapter is a lemon~ 8D.**

**xDD OMFG I am SO sorry how late this is. DX My internet has been being ghey, and we finally got almost everything settled, so I probably can update this a lot more! 8D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME SO FAR! **

**You guys are so awesome. xD**

**Please Review! or Itachi and Sasuke don't get laid!**

**xD**

**WEASAL AND SASU LOVE YOU!!**

**See you later!**

**~Daisy-koi~**

**~Neji-chan~**

**~Sasuke-chan~**

**~Itachi-koi~**

**~Lily-chan~**

**~Gaara-san~**

**~Kakashi-senpai~**

**~Sakura-fangirl~**

**~Hinata~**

**~And Everyone else!~**

**((See the thingy down there?))**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**[Yes, that thing. I want you to click it and then right whatever **

**comes to your head, okay?]**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**(IT'S JUST A BUTTON. DON'T BE AFRAID OF IT.**

**l**

**l**

**v  
**


	12. Discontinuation

_**I Just Can't Live Without You  
**_

**Summary- **

**Sasuke is in a band called Suicidal Ducktape. Everything was somewhat normal. He had everything; fangirls, concerts, ext. The only thing: He's in love with his older brother. And, to cover it up, he's a slut behind the scenes. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi, incest, other stuff, lemons..**

**Pairing(s)- NejixSasuke, NarutoxSasuke, KakashixSasuke, KibaxSasuke, SakuraxIno, SakuraxInoxHinata, but mostly **** ItachixSasuke. Duh, lol.**

**A/U crossover- meaning, it takes place in out world, but some of the stuff is the same like in their world. (a little confusing, ne?)  
**

**  
Warnings: Lemon(s), lots and lots of yaoi and yuri, incest, lots of cussing, and other.....stuff...... and there is going to be a lot of song..things..  
**

**Dun like, dun read!**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Long story short, I got in trouble for stupid things that could have been prevented, but I made mistakes and they cost me things and people. Sooo, I have no idea when I can update next. I meant to get this out a long time ago, but there has been way too many things preventing me from doing so. Unfortunately, because of things that I have no control over, I can not continue this story. **

**I'm really, very sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. My therapist says that I need to not dwell on incest so much, for what effect it has on my mental state. Soooo, I AM going to start a new story, and I'm going to base it upon things and people, but it IS going to be a bandfic, 'cause I really have inspiration for it, and I really, really missing writing.**

**I love you guys, and thank you to everyone who has supported me on this and all of my stories. You guys are my inspiration, and my reason for wanting to write, besides to get out of my own head. :P**

**xXxUchihaLoverxXx  
**


End file.
